I Can't Deny My Feelings
by soupus
Summary: Gabriella started East High right after Winter break. Now there’s a new girl, Daniella, Gabriella's fraternal twin sister. What happens when Troy starts falling for Daniella and Daniella for Troy? Will Gabriella understand or will chaos occur?
1. Welcome to East High

I don't own anything but Daniella and Greg.

It was a week after the "Twinkle Town" musicale as Ms. Darbus put it and mid February. Gabriella Montez had moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico right after winter break because her mothers company had transferred her there. In the beginning Gabriella was shy and quiet but after getting the lead role for the musical with Troy Bolton she shook the shyness off and broke out into the crowd. She had developed many friends even those that tried to sabotage her, Sharpay and Ryan Evans. The group of friends also included Troy's best friend, Chad, captain of the Decathlon team and Gabriella's best friend, Taylor, the composer, Kelsi, the baker yet great basketball player, Zeke, and then shy and funny, Jason. Zeke and Sharpay were together, as well as Kelsi and Jason. Gabriella had feelings for Troy and he did for her too but for some reason he wouldn't ask her out, he thought something was missing. Everyone piled into homeroom which was to be extended because the seniors were taking tests and seeing as though they were all juniors they were in there for two hours. They sat down in the back and started talking about what they wanted to do that weekend seeing as though it was Friday.

"Well I say we go and play mini golf, we haven't done that in a while," Zeke said. Everyone looked at him. "Or not."

"Why don't we do a picnic in the park with the creek?" Taylor suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," Gabriella said.

"OK so it's settled, tomorrow at noon we head for the park," Troy said. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked.

"Bathroom." He walked up to Mrs. Darbus. "May I use the restroom?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Bolton, but hurry up."

"Thanks." He walked out of the room.

"Well Daniella here we are," Daniella's dad, Greg, said as he walked into East High with his daughter.

"Yup here I am, so what happens if I see her?"

"Just tell her you are back and the situation, I can't have you with me in Europe because I will never be around. You have to stay here with her and your mother."

"I still don't get why mom didn't tell her."

"She wanted it to be a surprise, the last time you saw each other was four years ago when you were twelve." Daniella rolled her eyes.

"Alright dad, I guess I'll see you tonight at dinner."

"Yes and remember we are going to the airport afterwards."

"Yes I know, ok I have to go now bye."

"Bye." Greg watched his daughter walk up the stairs and disappear.

Daniella made her the stairs and into a large hallway.

"Damn this school is nice," Daniella said. She complete forgot that she had to find her first period and started wandering around. There were club bulletins everywhere and the building was surrounded by windows. She continued down the hall completely amazed.

Troy walked out of the bathroom and started back to class. He turned the corner slamming right into somebody, hard causing them both to fall on the floor.

"Ow, ow, I'm ok, I'm ok," a girl said.

"I am so sorry," he said.

"Its ok, I should have been more aware of my surroundings," she said. Troy stood up and then helped the girl. "Thanks," she said. He took a good look at her and noticed how pretty she was.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asked again.

"Yea, I'm good, don't sweat it."

"I'm Troy," he said outstretching his hand.

"Daniella, I just started East High."

"Oh well welcome."

"Thanks."

"So were you lost?"

"Kind of, but I started wandering. This is a really nice school. My old one was a hurricane shelter/bomb proof so we didn't have any windows and it definitely wasn't this big."

"Bomb proof?" Troy asked.

"That's what they told us." He let out a laugh.

"You seem like a city girl."

"Manhattan, what about you?"

"Born and raised here."

"A native, cool."

"So do you want to get to class?" she let out a sigh.

"I guess I have to, unfortunately."

"Let me see your schedule." She handed it to him. "Ok so you are with me for homeroom, I don't have you for Chemistry but you do have a few of my friends, I'll see you in English, we have the same free period and have fun Calculus and tell me about it in History."

"That's a nice way of telling me how many classes I have with you." He laughed.

"Come on, let's get to class." She readjusted her puma backpack on her shoulder and they started to class. "Warning, Darbus is not the friendliest teacher."

"Thanks for the warning but teachers don't scare me."

"Ok." He opened the door to the class everyone turned to look at them.

"Who's that girl with Troy?" Jason asked.

"She's pretty hot," Chad said, receiving a slap in the arm from Taylor. Gabriella started at Daniella with her mouth open.

"Gabbi what's wrong?" Taylor asked when she noticed how quite she was.

"That's my twin sister, Daniella," she finally said.


	2. Meet the Gang

Is it going to be a Troygella or a Troydella? Read and find out what it's going to be, I'm not telling…

Chapter 2

"Twin sister?" Chad asked.

"Yea, well we're fraternal twins, what is she doing here?" Gabriella asked out loud.

"Took you long enough, Bolton," Mrs. Darbus said.

"Sorry its just that I bumped into her, this is Daniella, she's a new student here and has this class."

"Ok, you may sit down where you'd like, Daniella."

"Thank you."

"Here you can sit with my friends and me." Daniella followed Troy to the back of the class to a group of kids, not noticing Gabriella. "Ok, introduction time, guys this is Daniella and Daniella this is Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Jason, Kelsi and…" Daniella looked at Gabriella.

"Gabriella!"

"Huh?" Troy said. He watched as Gabriella stood up and hugged Daniella.

"Oh my gosh, I cant believe you are here, when I saw you walk through the door I almost didn't believe it," Gabriella said.

"Um, you guys know each other?" Troy asked.

"Troy Daniella is my twin sister," Gabriella said. Troy looked from Daniella to Gabriella.

"Snap out of it buddy," Daniella said. She sat down and immediately started telling Gabriella why she was there. "So dad is moving to Europe for a while for business and he said I couldn't go with him because he wasn't going to be stationary and never home so he called mom and asked if I could move in with you guys and she of course was more than happy to have me with her so now I'm here."

"Wow, I can't believe mom didn't tell me."

"Yea I don't get that part either but here I am." Gabriella hugged her again. "So dad told me you starred in the school play, is that true? Because last time you performed in front of a crowd you landed flat on your back."

"Yea it is true, I was the lead lady with Troy as the leading man." Daniella looked at Troy.

"Really, you sure didn't look like the singing type," she said.

"Well we are all full of surprises."

"Apparently so." Troy smiled at Daniella and she returned one. "So I see we have a couple of jocks here, Zeke and Jason, any other?"

"Me," Chad said.

"Yea me too," Troy said.

"Troy is the captain of the varsity basketball team," Sharpay said.

"Basketball captain and singer, that's quite combination, so anyways, how long are we in this class for?"

"Two hours."

"Why?"

"Seniors are testing."

"Oh, so then I wont be going to my second period."

"Nope."

"Oh."

"What are your classes?"

"This, chemistry with some of Troy's friends or something, English with Troy, free period, calculus and history."

"You have me for two classes," Ryan said.

"Three, this one chemistry and calculus" Taylor said.

"Three, we also have free period and history," Kelsi said.

"Two this and free period," Jason and Zeke said.

"Two we have history," Chad said.

"Three, chemistry and free period," Gabriella said.

"Four, this, English, free period and history," Troy said.

"Four, this, chemistry, free period and history," Sharpay said.

"Ok so I will meet you by your locker after third for free period?" Gabriella asked Daniella when the bell rang.

"Yea its 318."

"Ok."

"Hey, so want to walk together to class?" Troy asked.

"If we are going the same way why shouldn't we?" they started to English.

"So are you a super genius like Gabriella?"

"She's good with math and I'm good with history."

"Oh."

"Hey Troy," a kid said.

"What's up man?" Daniella noticed quite a few people saw hi to Troy as they walked to class.

"You seem well known," she said when they got to class. He shrugged.

"Yea I guess I am." He couldn't stop looking at her.

"Hi, I'm Daniella Montez," Daniella said to the teacher.

"Related to Gabriella?"

"Yea, we are twins."

"Oh well you may sit anywhere." She turned around and Troy motioned for her to come and sit next to him. She did and the class soon started.

"Daniella have you heard of 'Citizen Kane'?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Yes I have, but it didn't interest me that much."

"And why is that?"

"Because I found the plot boring. I mean these guys just went like on a mystery case to find out what 'rosebud' meant. It was pointless, who cared what it meant, I mean in the end the dumb thing ended up being the name of the sleigh, they went about the search wrong, I mean why would they ask people, like they would tell if it was so important, they should have started with the childhood and then worked their way up."

"Thank you for your opinion."

"Sure." Troy looked at Daniella.

"Impressive." She smiled and continued to listen to the lecture.


	3. Picnic, football and a few secrets

I invented Gabriella and Daniella's moms name…Hey guys thanks for the reviews but honestly u need to get over this Troyella thing and if your not going to read it cuz it isn't then don't but you'll definitely be missing out because what will happen if Troy doesn't know who he wants and has to tests the waters (as in go out with both Gabbi and Danni)? Can you imagine the drama that will go down there? Hm…I know most people would love to read it and if you don't want to I really don't care… Bii…

Chapter 3

The rest of the day went by smoothly and before Danni knew it she was on her way home with Gabriella.

"Is dad going to be here?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea, he's eating dinner here then we are taking him to the airport."

"Oh ok." When they arrived at the house sure enough Greg's car was outside.

"Oh my gosh there's my other little girl!" Dianna Montez.

"Hey mom," Daniella said, giving her mother a hug.

"I am so glad you are moving in, you have grown so much."

"Yea just a little bit."

"So you have the room next to Gabriella's."

"Ok, I'm going to go up there now."

"Alright." She walked upstairs and found her room. It was a really nice room with a big balcony outside. She had a canopy bed and a sitting area. She opened her drawers and all her things were placed in them neatly. She laid back on the bed and let out a sigh of relief; she was settled and didn't have to worry about anything. There was a knock on the door and Gabriella walked in.

"Hey," she said.

"What's up?" she sat down next to Daniella.

"We are going to dinner later so mom said to shower."

"Ok." Gabriella got up to leave.

"Hey Gabbi."

"Yea?"

"Do you like living here? I mean did you miss me?" Gabriella nodded.

"Everyday." Daniella smiled.

"Thanks." Gabriella walked out of the room and Daniella started to get ready. After dinner they took Greg to the airport and they said their goodbyes.

"Alright well it was nice seeing you again dad," Gabriella said.

"You two." He looked at Daniella. "You behave, got it?" he said to her.

"I guess," she said. They laughed and he hugged her. "I'm going to miss you dad."

"I'm going to miss you too sweetie."

"Here's a list of the LP's I want, you buy them if you see them," Daniella said handing him a list of rock bands.

"Like father like daughter," Dianna said.

"You got it."

"Now boarding for England," a loudspeaker said.

"Ok, well this is it, bye guys."

"Bye," they all said. They waited for him to get on the plane then left. When they got back home Daniella went straight up to her room and went to bed.

"Gabriella why don't you go upstairs and wake your sister up?" Dianna said the next morning to Gabriella. Gabriella agreed and went upstairs. Daniella was surrounded by her pillows with her headphones on. Gabriella tapped her on her shoulder and she opened her eyes. She sat up and walked into the bathroom without saying a word.

"Good morning," she said when she walked back out.

"Good morning," Gabriella said. They walked downstairs together and sat in the breakfast table.

"Good morning Daniella," Dianna said.

"Morning mom, so what do you do on the weekends here?" Daniella asked as she made her self a bowl of cereal.

"My friends and I are going on a picnic today, want to come with us?"

"A picnic? In the park?"

"Not all parks are like Central Park, Daniella," Gabriella said.

"Ok, sure, at what time are we leaving?"

"Like in an hour."

"Ok." After eating her cereal Daniella got ready, putting on jeans, a yellow Bob Marley shirt, green Prison sneakers and a green crochet hat. She grabbed her jacket and walked downstairs. Dianna did a double take on Daniella's shirt.

"Is that man smoking a joint?" she asked.

"Probably, he was like permanently high, but he was always making a statement and in his lyrics you can find all of them." Gabriella appeared in the kitchen with in light gray jeans, a baby blue long sleeve shirt and black flats. Dianna looked from Gabriella to Daniella and laughed, it was funny how different they were. "Ok, so I guess we'll see you later mom," Daniella said.

"Yea bye mom." They walked out of the kitchen and Gabriella grabbed a white jacket and Daniella grabbed a hoodie then started towards the park.

"Hey Troy over here!" Chad called when he saw Troy walking from a distance. They were already set up with a few blankets on the grass and had music playing.

"What's up guys?" Troy asked sitting down.

"Nice day, oh look there comes Gabriella and Daniella," Taylor said. Everyone turned to look as the sisters made their way to them.

"Hey," Gabriella said. She sat down next to Troy.

"Hey," Troy said. Daniella sat down next to Sharpay and they started talking.

"So Troy, are we going top audition for the next musical together?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea I guess we can."

"Cool." He smiled. He started looking around and his eyes fell on Daniella. He looked from Daniella to Gabriella. Besides having the same eyes they were completely different. Gabriella was more alert and seemed more occupied, Daniella on the other hand seemed more laid back and chill.

"So does Daniella sing?" he asked.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked. She wasn't expecting him to bring her up.

"Does she sing too?"

"I don't know actually, maybe."

"Oh."

"Hey who wants to play football?" Zeke asked. All the guys stood up.

"Oh no we have eleven, this doesn't make it even, any of you girls want to play? Its touch so you won't get tackled," Chad asked.

"Are you serious?" Sharpay asked. Daniella stood up.

"I'll play," she said.

"Ok, alright teams," Jason said.

"Chad and Troy captains."

"Ok," Chad started, "I'll have Zeke."

"Jason."

"Ryan."

"Andy."

"Daniella, she looked like she can kick ass." After they finished calling names they split up into their teams. "Daniella do you know anything about football?" Chad asked.

"Yea, don't worry about me."

"Ok, Zeke you are going to hike it off to me and I'm going to pass it to Daniella, it's the least expecting pass so Daniella look for it."

"Got it."

"Break!" they yelled. They got into position and sure enough none of the guys got in position to cover Daniella. Zeke hiked the ball to Chad and he looked for Daniella she was no where near the end zone but nobody was covering her. He made the pass to her hoping she would catch it.

"Go get Daniella!" Troy yelled as the ball made it's way to her. Everyone started running towards her. She caught the ball and started running. The guys couldn't get anywhere near her.

"Woo! Go Daniella!" the girls cheered.

"Oh man yes!" Chad yelled when she made the touchdown. She jumped up and down the brushed her shoulder off. She started back to the guys but before she got to her team she stopped by Troy.

"Thank for not getting anyone to cover me captain," she said pushing the ball onto his chest and giving him a pat on the shoulder. She smiled and ran back to Chad.

"Ok and the final score is Chad's team twenty eight, Troy's fifteen." Everyone gave Daniella a pat on the back as she made her way back to the blanket.

"Good game sister," Gabriella said.

"Thanks." Troy came over and sat down next to Daniella, Gabriella kind of disappointed that he didn't sit next to him.

"That was great," he said.

"Thanks," she said laying back. "Amazing, I haven't seen the sky like this in a while."

"Well that's what you get when you live in a place like this."

"It's nice, getting used to is going to be easy." She looked at Troy, "really easy."

Gabriella watched at Daniella and Troy and felt something.

'_Why is he talking to her and not me? Why is he smiling like that? He's just being nice, right? I mean she's my sister, why wouldn't he be nice to her?' _she thought_. ' He likes me, if not he wouldn't agree to do the musical with me, yea he's just being nice to her, that's all, he wouldn't like a girl like Daniella, she's too different and plus he doesn't know anything about her, anything at all.'_

"So Daniella are you still smoking?" Gabriella suddenly blurted out. Daniella sat up and looked at her.

"You smoke?" Troy asked.

"No, well I used to but it was like for a month, it was a bad month, but thanks Gabbi for telling everyone Gabbi." Daniella got up.

"I'm really tired so I'm going to head home; I'll see you guys at school on Monday, bye."

"Bye," everyone said. She left.

"She really smoked?" Kelsi asked.

"Yea, but it's like a regular thing to do in New York, a lot of kids do it."

"She isn't like one of those troubled teens right?" Chad asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"I haven't seen her in four years; I don't know what she is doing now. My mom just told me about that smoking thing, I don't know what else she has done, I just know that we aren't exactly alike." Gabriella couldn't stop; she started talking about Daniella and kept saying things about her. As she spoke Troy listened, kind of surprised at some of the things Daniella had done. After a while he couldn't listen to it anymore.

"So are we doing anything for spring break this year, we should probably start planning as of now," Troy said, changing the subject. Gabriella looked at him with a confused look and he just gave her a half smiled and then turned to the newly developed conversation.


	4. Don't worry I have Ryan

Chapter 4

When Gabriella was home Daniella wasn't.

"Mom where did Danni go?" she asked.

"Oh for a walk, she has been gone for a while."

"Ok, thanks." She walked upstairs and into her room. '_Oh man I must have pissed her off and Troy looked kind of mad at me. I didn't mean to do anything I couldn't help what I did and you know what there is no reason for me to feel bad so I'm not going to,' Gabriella said. _She heard the front door open and steps coming up the stairs with a conclusion of a slammed door. Gabriella hesitated but then walked to her room. She knocked on the door.

"I'm going to go to sleep, goodnight," Daniella said.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Gabriella asked.

No answer.

She walked back to her room and went to bed.

Daniella sat down in front of her computer and signed on then changed into her pajamas. When she walked back into her room she had an instant message.

_SuperStar17- Hey it's Sharpay_

_DanniBee- Oh hey_

_SuperStar17- Why did you leave today so soon?_

_DanniBee- I was just tired, I guess the jetlag is kicking in now or something_

_SuperStar17- Just wanted to make sure you were ok, you seemed a little pissed and sad at the same time_

_DanniBee- Don't worry about it, thanks_

_SuperStar17 – Ok well want to hang out tomorrow? I was thinking that we could go to the mall and do some shopping_

_DanniBee- Um I think I'm going to stay in tomorrow, but you are welcomed to come over_

_SuperStar17- Ok, I'll be over around one_

_DanniBee- Sounds great see you then, bye_

_Superstar17- Bye_

Sharpay signed off

Daniella got up and turned the monitor off without signing off. She was almost asleep when the computer announced the she had a new message.

_DanniBee- who is this?_

_BasketballGuy- Troy_

_DanniBee- Hi_

_BasketballGuy- So today after you left Gabriella started telling us about you and you know how you were when you lived in New York. _

_DanniBee- What exactly did she tell you?_

_BasketballGuy- Well she said that you were caught in school with cocaine and that you ran away from home when you were fourteen and got expelled from one school for fighting…_

Daniella didn't see the rest because she quickly unplugged the computer without even closing her programs. She was embarrassed and pissed.

'_How can Gabriella tell them that? I wonder if she did it on purpose. Oh man how can I go back to school when everybody thinks I'm a delinquent?' _she thought She got up and sat on her bed. _'I'll just avoid everyone, yea that's the best thing to do.'_ She sent Sharpay a text message saying she was going to busy with certain things the next day. She went to bed and spent the whole next day at home without coming out of her room.

"Gabriella do you know what's going on with Daniella?" Dianna asked.

"No, where is she by the way."

"She left for school on the bus."

"Oh."

"Yes well hurry up, I need to get you there on time."

"Ok." She finished eating and they left. That was the routine for the week; Daniella would leave on the bus and Gabriella with her mom.

It was Friday morning and Troy was in school early because his dad, Coach Jack Bolton, had a faculty meeting.

"I'm going to be in the library," Troy said.

"Ok, I'll see you later." When Troy walked into the library it was empty. He set his backpack down and started wandering through the isles of books. He walked to the back and there was somebody sitting on the floor as he got closer he noticed it was Daniella. She looked cute with her hair straight and she was wearing a brown 'Abigail' Dress and beige cowboy boots with a brown crochet hat.

"Daniella?" he asked. She looked at him and quickly looked away.

"Hi," she said. He walked over to her and slowly sat down.

"So I haven't seen you around much this week."

"Yea, I've been kind of busy…with things."

"You're not avoiding me are you?" she shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Should I have a reason to do so?" he didn't say anything.

'_Should I bring up the dance?'_ He asked himself, referring to the Valentines Day taking place that night.

"So are you going to the dance tonight?"

"Sharpay told me you asked Gabriella."

"Yea, um we're going together, is that ok?" the bell rang and she started getting up.

"Yea that's fine, Ryan asked me and I said yes so I guess we'll see you guys there." She started to walk away.

"Wait, do you want to walk to class together?" she turned to him.

"I don't think so Troy, but I'm sure my sister will love to," she said in a cold voice. She turned back around and left.

"Hey Daniella," Sharpay said when she got to class.

"Hey," Daniella responded. Ryan walked in and sat down next to her. "Hey Ryan," she said.

"Hey, can't wait for tonight."

"Neither can I," she said with her brilliant smile. Darbus walked in and took her seat at her desk, the rest of the gang walked in soon after.

"Ok class, as you all know tonight is the Valentines dance. It starts at seven and will last till midnight in the school gym. Now I have passed by there and it looks lovely, so I hope you have a good time."

"Thank you," the class said.

"Well, I need to prep for the next 'musicale' so you may talk amongst yourselves, amongst yourselves," she said repeating the last part.

"I love your dress," Sharpay said to Daniella.

"Thanks, but the one I am wearing tonight is even nicer."

"I bet you'll look great," Ryan said. Daniella smiled at him and discreetly grabbed his hand.

Troy was sitting with Taylor, Chad, Jason and Gabriella, Kelsi wasn't there. He looked over to the back corner where the rest of the group was and noticed Daniella and Ryan holding hands.

"Hey do you guys know if they are together?" he asked without thinking.

"What? Who?" Chad asked.

"Oh never mind." Gabriella knew who he was talking about. She grabbed his hand and to her surprise he didn't snatch it away. He just turned to her and gave her a weary smile. After first period Daniella headed to chemistry, a class she had with Gabriella. She sat down in her usual seat and opened her notebook.

"Daniella can I talk to you?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm kind of busy right now," Daniella said.

"Daniella," the teacher called. Daniella looked at her. "Your counselor wants to see you."

"Maybe we can talk later, at the dance," Daniella said sarcastically. She left. When Daniella got home that afternoon she once again stayed in her room getting ready.

"Daniella it's your mother, can I come in?" Dianna asked.

"Yea." She walked into the room and Daniella was putting on her shoes. She was wearing sky blue just below the knees silky dress with silver ballet flats, her hair straight.

"You look great."

"Thanks mom."

"Now Ryan is downstairs with Sharpay and Zeke."

"Ok." Daniella grabbed her purse and was about to walk out but her mom called to her.

"Daniella?"

"Yea?"

"What is going on between you and Gabriella?"

"Nothing mom, don't worry about it." She walked downstairs.

"Wow you look incredible," Ryan said.

"Thanks, you do too."

"You do look great," Sharpay said.

"As do you guys."

"Yea well come on, we got my moms Benz outside," Zeke said. They left. Troy picking up Gabriella a short time after.


	5. The Dance

Authors note: I own Daniella and the idea of Gabriella having a fraternal twin sister so it can't be used by anybody else… Enjoy!

"Wow look at this place," Sharpay said when they walked into the elaborately decorated gym.

"It looks really nice," Daniella said.

"Hey guys over here!" Jason called. He and Kelsi were sitting in a table with Chad and Taylor. They made their way over and sat down.

"Oh look theirs Troy and Gabriella," Zeke said, waving them over. They sat down in the last two spots, Troy sitting next to Daniella. He looked over and smiled at her but she didn't return one. An MC appeared on the stage.

"What's up East High? Well we are going to be serving dinner in a bit and then the music is going to start and you are all going to have a blast. I'm your MC Tony D. and I will be here all night." People cheered as they brought the food out. Half an hour later the music started but the dance floor was empty. Daniella got up.

"Come on Ryan, lets get this party started," she said. Ryan took her hand and they walked to the center of the dance floor and started dancing.

'_Why is Troy staring at them like that?'_ Gabriella asked herself when he noticed that Troy wouldn't take his eyes off of Ryan and Daniella.

"Alright, come on Zeke," Sharpay said. They joined Ryan and Daniella and people slowly started getting up and dancing, including Troy and Gabriella.

Daniella and Ryan were dancing when Gabriella and Troy appeared next to them.

"Hey guys," Gabriella said.

"Hey, Gabriella, we never finished that conversation about Jane Eyre," Ryan said.

"Well let's finish it now, switch partners." Ryan let Daniella go and he and Gabriella moved away in conversation. Troy looked at Daniella and offered her his hand.

"You know what, I need to go to the bathroom," she said, starting to walk away. Troy followed her.

"Daniella come on," he said, but she walked out of the gym and into the hallway. He stayed next to her until she walked into the bathroom. He leaned against the wall and waited.

Daniella sat on top of the sink and let out a sigh. She stayed there for a few minutes then decided to go back out when she thought it was safe. She swung open the bathroom door and walked out. Troy was leaning against the wall. She started back to the gym.

"Daniella why are you being like this? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Troy I think your date might be looking for you."

"She is still talking to Ryan." Daniella shook her head and kept on walking. A slow song could be heard from the gym, 'Cry for you' by Jodeci. "Dance with me." She turned to him. "Just one dance." She hesitated and then walked over to him. He put his arms around her waist and she put one arm around his shoulder and kept her other on his chest.

"I'm sorry," she said blankly. He stroked her hair.

"Its ok, but you don't have to ignore me."

"Its just that the things my sister said…those are part of my past. I didn't want anybody here to know about them."

"Why?"

"Because I thought it would make you guys think that I was a bad person. I didn't want you guys to get scared of me or think I'm a bad influence, I didn't want you to think differently of me."

"We wouldn't Danni." He reached up and grabbed her hand. "I know I wouldn't." he leaned forward and just as their lips were about to touch the gym doors opened and they quickly pulled away from each other.

"Hey guys come in, the dance is just getting started," Ryan said with Gabriella. They walked over and grabbed their date's hand. Troy looked over Gabriella to Daniella who just shrugged at him and looked at Ryan with a smile. They walked into the gym and walked over to their friends who were all dancing.

"Hey its feels like we haven't seen you two in a while," Sharpay said to Troy and Daniella.

"Well we're here now," Troy said, starting to dance. Ryan pulled Daniella over to the side.

"I'm sorry we missed the slow song," Ryan said.

"The dance is just getting started, I'm sure they will have more." He smiled at her and they continued dancing and sure enough a few songs later a slow one started.

"So why were you and Daniella out there for so long?" Gabriella asked Troy as they danced.

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened, nothing at all," he said looking over at Daniella.

"Why do you keep looking at her?"

"What I'm not looking at her, I'm looking at the DJ."

"Yea right, Troy do you like my sister?"

"What? No way." Daniella was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Are you lying?"

"Gabriella I don't like her, she isn't even my type, she's a little too extreme."

"Yea she is."

"So no, I don't like her at all, nothing about her."

'_That's a little harsh,'_ Daniella thought.

"Now it just sounds like your trying to talk yourself out of it."

"If I like her would I do this?" he leaned forward and kissed Gabriella. Daniella looked away.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked.

"Yea, I'm fine, it's just getting a little stuffy in here."

"Well do you want to go for a walk?" she nodded.

"Anyplace but here would be great right now," she said, looking directly at Troy. They walked outside.

"So are you having fun at your first East High event?" Ryan asked.

"Yea, I'm having a great time."

"Is something up?" he asked.

"No, nothings up, I'm really having a good time with you, you've been great." Ryan suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. "Um…that was…"

"Yea I am so sorry," he said embarrassed.

"Ryan you are such a sweet guy but I think the farthest our relationship will go is being friends, is that alright?" he smiled and put his arm around her.

"Yea, I think that's fine."

"Great."

"So how about we go inside and dance the night away?" he grabbed her hand but she stayed where she was.

"I don't really want to go back in there, at least not right now."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I don't want to deprive you of your fun Ryan, don't worry, I'll be fine and back in there soon, I don't want you to be stuck out here with me because you are my date."

"Are you sure."

"Yes, go, have fun."

"Alright but just come get me if you need me."

"Ok." He went back inside and Daniella sat down on a bench in the center of the courtyard.

Troy saw Ryan walk into the gym alone. He knew that he had upset Daniella and had just asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend, without even thinking about it.

"Where's Daniella?" Sharpay asked Ryan. They were all taking a break from dancing.

"Outside," Ryan responded.

"I'll be right back," Sharpay said. She got up and grabbed her coat and Daniella's and walked outside.

Daniella stared at the moist grass beneath her feet.

"Daniella?" she looked over to see Sharpay.

"Hey."

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"No." she sat down and handed her coat. "Thanks."

"So what are you doing out here?" she shrugged. "Did something happen between you and Troy when you guys weren't in the gym."

"Maybe."

"What happened?"

"Gabriella and Ryan started dancing so Troy asked me to dance and I told him I wanted to go to the bathroom so he followed me…"

"Into the bathroom?"

"No, he waited for me to come outside and then the slow song came on and we started to dance and I said I was sorry for ignoring him and he told me he would never judge me because of the things Gabriella told you guys and we were having a moment and I felt really connected to him and our lips were inches apart when Ryan and Gabriella walked out of the gym to come get us and we like pushed away from each other and we came back into the gym and I overheard him tell Gabriella that he didn't like anything about me and then he kissed her and then I came out here and Ryan kissed me and we decided to be friends and now I'm out here wallowing in self pity which I think is pretty pathetic but you know what the worst part of it all is?"

"What?"

"I like him, I like him a lot and now I don't know what to do."

"I know this isn't the best time to say this but he asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend right after you walked out."

"Yea, that makes me feel so much better."

"I'm sorry Danni."

"I'll deal."

"Do you want to come inside now?"

"Um I don't think I want to."

"Daniella you're strong, and you said you could deal, this would be the perfect way to show that you can." She put her hand out and Daniella grabbed it and they walked back to the gym.

"Hey there you are," Ryan said when Daniella walked back in. She sat down next to Troy and avoided eye contact and pretty much any form of acknowledgement that he was there. She spent the rest of the time dancing and actually having fun.


	6. Go home Daniella

It was Monday morning and Daniella had woken up too late to be able to leave on the bus.

"Oh Daniella, you didn't go to school on the bus today?" Dianna asked when Daniella walked downstairs.

"Not today, I woke up kind of late."

"Ok well Gabriella should be down in a second then we will go."

"Ok, I'll go wait in the car." She left.

"Hey mom," Gabriella said.

"Hello, come on your sister is waiting in the car already."

"She didn't go on the bus?"

"No not today, come on its time to go." They walked outside and Gabriella could see Daniella with her iPod on a perfect indication that she didn't want to talk to anybody. "You girls have fun today. I can't pick you up today so either take the bus or ask someone, I love you."

"Bye mom," Gabriella and Daniella said at the same time. They got off the car.

Troy was sitting in the front with his basketball buddies along with their girlfriends. He saw the Montez car pull up and to his surprise both Daniella and Gabriella were in it. Daniella had her iPod on and a look that would be well appreciated in the model world. She walked a few steps ahead of Gabriella and as she neared the group she removed the headphones from her ears.

"Hey Daniella," Ryan said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Danni," Troy said. She looked at him then looked away. The bell rang.

"Come on Daniella, lets walk to class together," Ryan said. He put his arm around his _friend_ and they walked to class.

"Ooo, somebody just got ignored," Chad said to Troy before walking away with Taylor.

"Hey," Gabriella said, putting her arms around Troy's neck and kissing him.

"Hey," Troy said, sounding a little distracted.

"You ok?"

"Yea." He put his arm around her. "Lets go." When they got to class to their surprise Darbus wasn't there, instead a there was a sub.

"Ok class I'm Mr. Tortellini, I know nothing about teaching so if you keep it down I'll say you were great."

"Agreed!" the class said before starting to talk.

"So have you guys heard of the talent show taking place?" Sharpay asked.

"No, can anybody go for it?" Zeke asked.

"It's a junior and senior thing so that means we can."

"I'm going to tell jokes," Zeke said.

"I say we all enter, it will be fun," Sharpay suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Are you going to do it Daniella?" she looked up from her notebook and shrugged.

"Maybe," she said before going back to whatever she was doing." The bell rung and she walked to English alone.

"I'll see you later Troy," Gabriella said as he dropped her off at her class.

"Yea, bye." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed to his second period. When he walked inside he saw Daniella sitting all the way in the back with her headphones on doing the assignment. His desk was the second one in the third row and hers was all the way in the back fifth row right next to the window. As he got to his desk he noticed a white paper face down. When he flipped it over it over it was a drawing of him looking out the window. It was really detailed and to be summed up in one word it was beautiful. He looked around and nobody was looking to see if he had looked at it. He put it in his notebook and sat down. For the next couple of weeks Troy would get these drawings in his locker and on his desk in English. One of the showed the back of his head and then two blurry figures in front of him and he was pointing at one of them and from his lips came "I pick you." He would keep these drawings from his Gabriella and his friends. He had no idea who it could be.

It was the day of the talent show and Gabriella and Daniella walked out of the same car again. Troy watched at they both made their way towards their friends completely ignoring each other.

"Ok so who is entering in the talent show tonight?" Chad asked. Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, and Zeke raised their hands, along with a few other friends. Daniella slowly pulled away from the crowd and walked into the school.

"Hey has anybody seen Daniella?" Ryan asked.

"Well she was here a minute ago," Taylor said. The bell rung and they walked inside. When Troy walked into first period a familiar white sheet was face down on his desk. He quickly got to the desk and put it in his notebook before anybody could see it. Everyone settled into their seats and Darbus started talking about the talent show.

"Mrs. Darbus may I go now, I need to see my counselor," Troy lied.

"Yes Bolton, go."

"Thank you." He picked up his stuff and left. When he was down the hall he leaned against the wall and took out the paper that was on his desk. There was a note attached to it, it read:

_Troy,_

_I know you are probably wondering who is giving you these drawings and if you are freaked out I'm really sorry. The reason I am giving you these is because it's the only way that I feel connected to you. Now you're probably wondering why I just don't come up to you and talk to you but its not that simple because I don't want to talk to you and I think it's too late anyways. I guess I just wrote this letter so you knew that this wasn't some sick joke or some kind of freak. If you think you might figure out who I am, I'm a lot closer to you than you think._

The drawing was of him leaning against lockers and then in a corner a girl looking at him but the thing about the girl was that she had a body and hair but her face was blurred. He stared at the picture until the bell rang. He was the first one in the class and watched at everybody that walked inside, paying attention to the girls.

'_Would Grace do it? No, Alicia? No, Lauren? No.' Daniella_ walked in and he kept his eyes on her until she sat down two seats away from him. The bell rang and the teacher signed the assignment. The day rolled by quickly and they were soon in free period. Daniella was sitting next to Ryan with Sharpay, Zeke and Kelsi. Troy and the rest of the gang was a couple of seats away. Ryan looked over Daniella's shoulder and noticed that she was drawing.

"Did you draw that?" she nodded.

Troy overheard Ryan and looked over to see what he was talking about.

"Arts what I turn to when I don't have anything else," Daniella said.

"Wow this is awesome, do you mind?"

"No not at all." He picked up her notebook and started flipping through the pages. Troy moved one chair over and looked over Ryan's shoulder. What he saw surprised him. Daniella notebook was filled with amazing sketches.

"Is that me?" Ryan asked.

"Yea, I drew everybody."

"Wow you made me look awesome," Sharpay said.

"You always look awesome," Zeke said. He pulled her over and kissed her.

"Cute," Daniella said.

"These are really good, why aren't you in an art class?"

"I do it for fun; I don't want it to turn into work." She noticed Troy looking at the notebook and her eyes widened. She took the notebook and got up. She dropped her messenger bag around her neck and got up. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I just need to go."

"Are you coming to the talent show?"

"Yes." She walked out of the row and up the isle to the exit. Troy climbed over the rows and ran after her.

"Daniella, hey Daniella wait up!" she ignored him and continued walking. He caught up to her. "Hey I think we need to talk, Daniella please stop." She turned to him.

"I can't talk to you right now Troy, I'm sorry but I cant now." He held her arm for a few more seconds then let her go. She walked out of the school and went home.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Daniella said when she walked into her room. "How could you show those to Ryan when he was sitting right there? You saw him! Uh!" she threw herself on her bed and laid there for a while. When she looked at the clock it was six forty-five, the talent show was at seven. "I can't keep running from him forever," she said before an idea popped into her head. She quickly got dressed in jeans, a black Bob Marley shirt and red prison sneakers. She picked up her puma backpack and a CD and ran downstairs. There was a note on the counter.

_Daniella, _

_Your sister and I have gone to the talent show because she is performing we will be back later,_

_Love mom_

"Great," Daniella said out loud. She looked at her watch: six fifty-five. She ran out the door and ran all the way to school without stopping. She walked through the school doors at seven twenty.

"Wow, what a great show we have had so far. Next we will have Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton singing "The way you look tonight". Troy and Gabriella walked onto the stage and started singing.

"Is it me or does Gabriella look moiré into it than Troy?" Ryan asked Zeke.

"Yea, he doesn't look like he's here; I think his mind is somewhere else."

Daniella ran into the auditorium just in time to see Troy and Gabriella singing. She too a seat in the back and watched them. Gabriella all smiles while Troy looked distracted.

"That was great, thank you and lets give them a round of applause," Mrs. Darbus said when they finished. "Now we don't have anybody else signed up but we always get some last jump in? So do we have anybody else?" Daniella stood up.

"I'd like to participate Mrs. Darbus," she said.

"Well Daniella, come on up then." She started won the isle and passed by Gabriella and Troy who were sitting down with their friends. She walked up the stage and gave Mrs. Darbus the CD.

"Number 9."

"Ok." She walked out onto the stage. "Something Like You," by NSYNC started.

So many times I thought I hold it in my hands  
but just like grains of sand  
love slipped through my fingers  
so many nights I asked the Lord above  
Please make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers  
Something keeps telling me that you could be my answered prayer  
you must be heaven sent, I swear  
cuz...

Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me

yeah yeah...something like you

Girl in your eyes I feel your fire burn  
oh your secrets I will learn  
even if it takes forever  
with you by my side I can do anything  
I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together  
my heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be  
I know it more each time we touch  
cuz...

Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me

Something magical (something magical)  
something spiritual (something spiritual)  
something stronger than the two of us alone  
something physical  
something undeniable (undeniable)  
nothing like anything (anything) that I've ever known  
cuz...

Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me

Something happened...ohhhh, can't believe that you happened to me  
hey yeah...

There was a moment of silence and suddenly a mass of applause.

"Woo!" People cheered.

"Alright Daniella!"

Troy sat back and realized that the song was meant for him and he realized something else as well.

"Gabbi can I talk to you outside for a second?" he asked.

"Sure." They got up and walked out to the hallway. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Um, I don't know how to say this but, well when we were together you were great and I still think you are a great girl but I just don't think it is working out."

"Troy are you breaking up with me?"

"Um, Gabriella I don't want to hurt you…"

"Is it someone else?" she interrupted. He didn't say anything. "Who?"

"Um…"

"Who is it Troy?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why? Troy is it Daniella? Is it Daniella Troy?" he nodded. She turned around and opened Troy's locker.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm taking this picture of us down." She ripped a picture of them down and knocked down his notebook all the drawings spilling from it. She picked them up. She knew who had made them. She threw them on the floor and ran into the theater. Troy followed and watched her make her way up to Daniella who was surrounded by everyone telling her what a great job she did on the song. Gabriella walked right up to Daniella and slapped her.

"Gabriella!" Dianna yelled. Daniella stared at Gabriella with a confused look.

"Go home Daniella, nobody wants you and your bad influence here," Gabriella said. Daniella let some tears fall from her eyes then pushed through everyone and left the gym.


	7. Slipping off the Roof

"Gabriella Montez, outside now!" Dianna yelled. Gabriella rolled her eyes and started outside with her mom. Chad saw Troy and ran over to him.

"Dude what happened?" he asked.

"I broke up with her and she saw these drawings that Daniella had given me and got pissed."

"Why did you break up with her?"

"Because I like somebody else."

"Daniella?" he nodded. "You better go get her man because I could tell she was hurting."

"Good idea." Troy ran out of the auditorium and all around school trying to find Daniella.

"Gabriella how could you do that to your sister?"

"Because she took Troy from me. He just broke up with me because he likes her and I found a whole bunch of her drawings of him in his locker which meant she had given them to him when we were still together."

"Gabriella what you did was wrong and you know that your sister would never do that to you."

"Yea right, after I told people about her drug use she started hating me."

"Wait a minute, you told people about your sisters' personal life?"

"Yea but…"

"But nothing, Gabriella you are grounded and you will apologize to your sister, come on we are going home now." They left.

Troy walked up to the roof and to what he called his 'secret but special spot'. The science club had a place up there with plants. He walked up the stairs and saw Daniella sitting on the bench staring straight out. He slowly walked up to her.

"Daniella." She didn't respond. He sat down next to her. "I want you to know that what happened is my fault. I broke up with Gabriella and she found the sketches and I am really sorry but after I heard you sing that song I finally gained the strength to break up with her because Danni, I like you, I like you a lot and if you hate me right now I will get up and leave but I just wanted you to know that."

"Why did she slap me? Did you tell her you liked me or something? Wait, why did you show her the sketches?"

"I..."

"Troy those were for your eyes only, gosh I can't trust anybody here." She got up and ran downstairs.

"Daniella, I didn't mean for her to…" Troy started but when he reached the bottom of the stairs she was already gone.

Daniella ran out of the school and nearly got run over by a car as she ran across the street. It came to a screeching halt and somebody got out of the passenger seat but Daniella couldn't see who it was because of the brightness of the headlights.

"Daniella?" Sharpay came into sight.

"I'm so sorry," Daniella said. Sharpay came closer and noticed the Daniella's face was wet from tears.

"Are you ok?"

"No, right now I'm really not."

"Ok come on, your sleeping over my house tonight." She walked back to the car with Sharpay and sat in the backseat with Ryan.

"Hi Mrs. Evans," Daniella said to their mom who was driving.

"Hello Daniella." Ryan put his arm around Daniella and they went to the Evans house. When they got there Daniella walked up with Sharpay to her room.

"What happened?" Sharpay asked. Daniella told her everything that was going on from the drawings to the song.

"…and now I don't know what to do because I really like Troy."

"Then I think you should tell him that. He likes you a lot and I know Troy and he isn't going to give up until he has you and if you don't get together you are only going to be hurting yourself."

"I know." Ryan walked in.

"I called your mom and she said it would be ok if you stayed here," he said.

"Thanks Ryan."

"But I wasn't done."

"Ok, what else then?" Sharpay asked.

"Your mom said that she thinks it would be best if you and Gabriella weren't living together until she finished her punishment."

"So what, she's throwing me out onto the street?"

"No, she talked to my mom and they decided on having you stay here for a month or until she thinks Gabriella has learned her lesson. She is stopping by tomorrow to drop off some of your stuff."

"Um…ok, that's kind of weird but I guess it'll work out."

"That's so cool, we're going to be living together for a month,' Sharpay said. Daniella cracked a smile.

I'll see you guys tomorrow," Ryan said.

"Goodnight." He hugged Daniella then left.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked when she noticed that Daniella still wasn't looking happy. They were lying down on Sharpay's bed watching TV.

"I know its going to sound whack but I think I feel bad for Gabriella I mean maybe it is my fault that Troy broke up with her."

"It's because of you but it's not your fault. Troy can't help how he feels and I personally think you shouldn't feel bad for her."

"I need to go see Troy."

"Now? It's almost midnight."

"Yea, he doesn't live to far from here right?"

"No, he's a couple blocks down."

"Ok I'll be back later, leave your balcony door open." She walked out onto the balcony and climbed down. She walked fast to Troy's house. She looked through the front window and all the lights were off. His room was around the back and there was nothing that helped to get on the balcony. She noticed a ladder a few feet away from his window but still leading to the second floor. She slowly climbed up and tripped as she was stepping off of it landing on the roof with a loud thump.

Troy was sitting in his room when he suddenly heard a loud noise outside his window. He walked over to it and looked outside and saw Daniella getting up. He opened the window.

"Daniella? What happened?"

"I'm not good with ladders," she said then walked over.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok." He helped her into then window then closed it. Suddenly the door knob to his room stared turning. Daniella threw herself on the floor.

"Hey Troy is everything alright in here?" Jack Bolton asked.

"What are you talking about dad?"

"Well I heard a loud noise."

"Oh that was a raccoon outside."

"A raccoon?"

"Yea."

"Ok, goodnight." he closed the door.

"Is it safe?" Daniella asked.

"Yea." He helped her up and then sat down on the bed and faced her.

"Ok, I know that today I kind of went off on you and I think I did that because I was scared…" she started pacing back and forth. "I know you're wondering 'why was she scared?' Well it's because you scare me Troy because I never thought that I would like somebody as much as I like you, I mean I didn't even think it was possible. And while you were going out with Gabriella I was ok with it, as if it wasn't such a big thing but then you broke up with her and told me you liked me and I got freaked out because that meant that we might actually become something other than friends which I don't even think we ever actually were because for a while I couldn't stand you Troy, especially when I heard you tell Gabriella that you didn't like anything about me which by the way really hurt me and when I found out you asked her to be your girlfriend it was kind of like a slap on the face because I thought there was a real connection between us when we were dancing outside of that gym and um I know that I am talking a lot right now but I usually do that when I'm nervous which you, Troy, make me feel all the time even though I never let it show and I'm really embarrassed for coming over here now so lets just forget that this little conversation just happened and I am going to go back outside and hopefully not fall down the ladder…" she started backing up. "And I'll see you on Monday." Troy got up and grabbed her before she climbed out the window.

"I am not going to let you go this time," he said before kissing her.

"I think for the first time in my life I have nothing to say I mean because I'm usually talking and babbling which I guess I'm kind of doing right no-" Troy kissed her again and this time it was longer and more passionate. "That sure is a good way to shut me up." He smiled and then hugged her.

"I never got to tell you how much I loved those drawings although a couple confused me."

"Do you have them here?"

"Yea I brought them home after the talent show." He pulled out his notebook and all the drawings. He took out the one of him and the two girls and then the one of the girl looking at him from far away. "Ok so this one with both girls is supposed to be Gabriella and me. You're pointing to Gabriella because you chose her to be your girlfriend."

"Oh well I guess there is no point in keeping this." He went to rip it.

"No! Unless you want me to get really pissed I suggest you keep it, ripping an artist work is like stabbing them in the chest."

"Ok." He put it aside. "What about this one?" he said about the one of him leaning against the lockers.

"Well that's me, admiring you from afar because that was how I really felt, I had to admire you from afar, and the reason I did the drawings is because it was the only way that I could interact with you even though I wasn't really interacting with you." She aligned all the drawings and handed them to him.

"I'll put these in a safe place." He put them in one of his desk drawers and then sat down next to her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't do the title thing."

"Oh well…um…"

"I'm joking, being your girlfriend is the thing I want most." He leaned forward and kissed her again and they fell back on the bed. After a couple minutes of that they walked out onto the roof and looked up at the stars. They started talking, learning more and more about each other. Before they knew it it was four in the morning. "I think I need to head back, Sharpay is probably having a panic attack because I have been gone for so long."

"Sharpay?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I'm staying at the Evans house for a month because my mom doesn't want me in the house while Gabriella is grounded so because of you I have been kicked out of my house for a month, feel free to feel guilty." He put his arms around her.

"Oh ok I see how it is," he said starting to tickle her. She stood up.

"Hey what's going on out here?" a voice from the window suddenly said. Daniella turned to look, startled, and lost her balance.

"Daniella!" Troy yelled. He tried to grab her hand but it was too late. She fell off the roof and landed on the ground and laid there, unconscious and as still as can be.


	8. A few Biting Words for you Sister

Thanks for the reviews…I like your feedback but seriously **GET OVER **Troyella, it's really starting to annoy me…StoRYbeE

"Oh my god!" Jack said. He ran downstairs and Troy followed him. "Troy go inside and call and ambulance." Troy ran inside and within minutes an ambulance appeared. They carefully lifted Daniella up and put her inside. "I'm going to ride in the ambulance with her, call her mom and then tell your mom to meet us in the hospital," Jack said to Troy.

"But dad I want to go…"

"Just go." They closed the ambulance door and left. Troy did as he was told and he was soon in the hospital.

"Hello?" Dianna answered when the phone rang.

"Mrs. Montez its Troy, Daniella is in the hospital and we need you to get over there as soon as possible."

"What happened?"

"She fell off my roof, please hurry."

"Ok, I am on my way." She hung up the phone and quickly got dressed and then ran to Gabriella's room. "Gabbi get up, Daniella is in the hospital."

"What happened to her?"

"She fell off the roof in Troy's house, come on." She got dressed and they rushed to the hospital. When they got to the hospital they saw Jack, Troy, his mother, Sharpay, Ryan and their mother in the waiting area of the emergency section. "Where is she? Is she alright?" Jack got up.

"Dianna the doctor is with her now."

"Well what happened? Why was she on the roof of your house?"

"She had climbed up the ladder to Troy's room and they were talking loudly and I had no idea she was there so I went to see what all the noise was so I went to his room saw them outside the window laughing, I stuck my head out the window and asked what was going on and I guess I scared her because she lost her balance and then fell." Dianna started crying.

"Was she awake?" he shook his head.

"She was claimed unconscious in the ambulance."

Troy was sitting in the back corner with Sharpay and Ryan. Gabriella slowly walked over and sat down next to Ryan but kept her eyes on Troy.

"So she just slipped?" she asked.

"Yea, I tried to catch her but she was already halfway down. I don't think I have ever been so scared in my life."

"Why was she there? Why was she in your room at three in the morning? Have you guys been secretly seeing each other? Was this your routine or something?"

"Gabriella, no. There was nothing going on between us while we were together."

"Yea except for the fact that you liked her. Tell me Troy, did you ever really like me? I mean was there ever a time that you actually liked me?"

"Yea until…"

"Until Daniella showed up? Just like her to take everything away from me."

"Gabriella I think right now instead of talking trash about your sister you should be praying that she is alright," Sharpay said in a defensive tone. A doctor walked out and the conversation ended.

"Daniella Montez?" he asked. Dianna got up.

"Yes doctor?"

"Daniella got away with a couple fractured ribs and a fractured wrist which she will have in a cast and sling for about two weeks because it is minor and then she has a few scratches here and there."

"Ok, I guess that isn't too bad."

"But Mrs. Montez I have some bad news that comes along with this."

"What is it doctor?"

"She fell pretty hard and she is still unconscious and we cannot predict how long she will be unconscious." Dianna cracked at the words and started to cry being comforted by Ryan and Sharpay's mother. "You may go in to see her one at a time."

"Thank you." She followed him to Daniella's room and he left her alone with her. She looked like she was sleeping. She had a couple of scratches on her forehead and her arm was already in its cast. After spending a while with her she walked back out.

"Mrs. Montez?" Troy asked.

"Yes Troy?"

"May I go in to see her, please?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." He walked down the hall and into Daniella's room. He sat next to her and grabbed her hand. "Hey Daniella, its Troy. I know you're not awake right now but maybe you can hear me. I am so sorry about what happened, I tried to catch you and I know I might have done a crappy job but the last thing I wanted to happen was have you fall." He wiped a tear from his eye. "Hurry back to earth, we all want you back." He kissed her forehead then walked out.

"How is she doing?" Ryan asked.

"She isn't awake yet and she has her wrist in a cast and few scratches."

"Troy Bolton were you crying?" Sharpay asked when she noticed that his eyes were teary.

"No, I wasn't."

"You don't have to lie." He cracked a smile.

"Gabriella," Dianna said, "why don't you go and see your sister." Gabriella reluctantly stood up and walked to Daniella's room. She sat down and stared at her for a few minutes.

"So did you come over here to make my life miserable?" Gabriella asked the unconscious Daniella. "Was that your plan, to take over my life, my friends and then take away my boyfriend? I know everybody is feeling sorry for you right now but I'm not going to because you have taken everything away from me and you are not going to get away with it. Wake up soon sister, I want to get you back." She got up and left.

**One week later**

It had been a week since Daniella's accident and her room had turned into a gift shop on its own, with balloons and teddy bears in every corner. The gang along with Dianna and the Evans mother, Jane (made it up) were in the room. Troy had his spot next to her and they were deep into conversation so they didn't notice Daniella open her eyes.

"Yea well I was thinking maybe we should go to Cabo," Chad said. They were trying to decide where to go for spring break.

"Catalina wouldn't be bad," Kelsi suggested.

"I'd like Atlantis the best," Taylor said.

"That sounds nice."

"Guys if Daniella isn't awake I'm not going to go anywhere," Troy said.

"Well you wont have to worry about that because I'm awake." Everyone turned to look at her.

"You're awake!" Dianna went out to get the doctor and he very nicely kicked everybody out of the room in order to ask Daniella some questions.

"Well I am sure you will be pleased to know that you may go home tonight."

"Sir I am beyond pleased."

Well, goodbye Daniella."

"Later." She sat up and went to the bathroom. Her mom helped her get dressed and she sat back down on the bed. Everyone walked back into the room.

"I'm so glad you are awake!" Sharpay said, hugging her best friend.

"So am I, I mean I love sleeping but that was just too much." Dianna started taking her things to her car with the help of the boys. Troy still hadn't said anything to Daniella since she had woken up. As they were walking out of the hospital Daniella made her way over to Troy. "Hi," she said.

"Hey."

"You haven't said anything to me, is everything ok?"

"Yea." She stopped.

"What's wrong Troy?" she asked as everyone walked out of the hospital.

"Nothing, I'm just really glad you are awake, you don't know ho relieved I am."

"Were you scared?" he slowly nodded. "Troy what happened wasn't your fault."

"But if I would have caught you-"

"There was no way you would have been able to, I was too close to the edge. And you didn't do a crappy job in trying to catch me because you actually tried."

"How did you know…"

"I heard everything everybody said, some things I liked more than others."

"As in?"

"Hey guys come on," Chad said. They were all heading to Daniella and Gabriella's house for a welcome back party or something like that.

"I'll tell you later."

"Ok." She started walking but he pulled her over. "Wait." He pulled her into a kiss and then put his arm around her. "I missed doing that."

"Boy did I miss it too." They smiled at each other and then made their way to the group. When they got to the house they all started talking about spring break again. Daniella and Troy were sitting in the loveseat and Gabriella across from them. Daniella noticed Gabriella looking straight at her and Troy. She had heard what Gabriella had said to her and it kind of freaked her out a bit because he sounded really angry. Daniella wished she could tell Gabriella that she didn't mean to make her life miserable or take Troy away from her.

"Hey do you want to tell me what else you heard in the hospital now?" Troy asked Daniella. She thought about telling him for a second.

"Forget it, I already forgot."

"Oh ok." He pulled her over so that she was leaning against him.

"Ok so we have come down to three choices for spring break, Cabo, Catalina and Atlantis," Chad said.

"I guess we'll have to take a vote," Jason said. After making their decision they talked the rest of the night until the house was empty.

"So want to do something tomorrow?" Troy asked Daniella as they walked to the front door.

"Can you make it an indoor thing?"

"Sure why don't you come over to my house and we'll watch movies?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok." He kissed her and left. The next day they had their date and before they knew it the week had gone by and spring break was only a day away.

**Yea it wasn't too action filled but it was still great…so I'm taking opinions for where the spring break trip will be… we have: Cabo San Lucas, Catalina or Atlantis…OoOoOo what drama will unfold in this foreign land? Give your opinions people!… StoRYbeE**


	9. The Plane Rides and Welcome to Atlantis

**Hey hey hey…Time to update…**

It was Friday afternoon and the gang was out of school. They all had their bags packed and were ready to head to…Atlantis! **(Thanks for your votes; I think I was going to go with this one anyways.) **

"This is going to be an awesome trip," Chad said as they walked into the airport.

"I'm so glad I got my cast off, can you imagine if I would have had to go with it?" Daniella said.

"Well it's off and we are going to have plenty of fun," Troy said. He kissed her and they boarded the plane. As they walked down the isle Gabriella squeezed ahead of Taylor and Kelsi and stood behind Troy.

"Oh I guess I'll take this seat here," she said, sitting down next to Troy. Troy was now between Daniella and Gabriella, a very uncomfortable spot.

"Well this is going to be a short ride, the long one is going to be from Dallas to Miami," Troy said.

"I'll sleep when we get on that flight." She took out her notebook.

"Anything new?" he asked when he saw the drawings.

"There's always something new," she said with a smile.

"Well can I see?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yea no."

"Oh…ok." He put his arms around her and started kissing her neck.

"No, Troy!"

Gabriella watched as Troy and Daniella playfully argued over Daniella's drawings. After five minutes of it she wanted to rip her hair out. Lucky for her the pilot came onto the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts we are getting ready for take off." Troy let Daniella go and they fastened their seatbelts. Troy looked over at Daniella and she was gripping the arm rest.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Oh yea, I'm fine, it's just taking off…not really my favorite part," she said. He grabbed her hand and she squeezed it.

"I happen to find the take off as being the best part."

"Yea, that's great." She was stiff and had her back straight as the plane took off. She remained like this until the seatbelt sign was turned off. She let out a deep breath and calmed down. "Ok, I'm good now."

"Good because a little more and my fingers would have lost circulation."

"Sorry."

"Now, where were we?" Troy asked.

'_He is not going to kiss her again,' _Gabriella thought. She picked up her water bottle and "accidentally" dropped water onto Troy's lap.

"Oh my gosh Troy I am so sorry," she said.

"It's ok. I'm going to go to the bathroom to dry up." He got up and walked down to the bathroom. Gabriella slowly moved up the armrest and sat down in the middle. Daniella looked up from, her notebook.

"Um Gabriella that's where Troy is sitting," she said.

"I like this seat better; I don't like the isle seat."

"So, deal." Troy came back.

"Gabriella you are sitting in my seat," he said.

"Oh Troy I don't like sitting in the isle, can you please let me sit here?" Troy was known to be a nice guy so he wasn't about to kick her out of his seat. He sat down and looked over to Daniella who just rolled her eyes and went back to her notebook. "So Troy," Gabriella started, "are we going to have fun on this vacation?" she asked.

"Yea I think we are."

"I sure do hope so. Maybe we'll end up rooming together."

"Well I think we are going to decide that when we get there."

"Well it will be great if we are because we are still friends right?" she asked grabbing his hand.

"Yea." He slipped his hand out of hers.

"Great, we can all be friends," she said putting her arms around Troy and Daniella.

"Dude we're sisters and your messing me up," Daniella said. She removed Gabriella's arm from her shoulder and continued drawing.

"Can I interest you in a drink?" a stewardess asked.

"I'll have a bottle of water," Daniella said.

"Yea, me too," Gabriella said.

"I'm good thanks," Troy said. The stewardess gave them their water bottles and then continued down the isle.

"One down, two more to go," Daniella said when they got off the plane in Dallas.

"Well you did great," Troy said, kissing her head. He pulled her aside. "I'm sorry that we didn't get to sit next to each other for the entire flight."

"It's ok, we still have two more and you're mine for both of them."

"You got it."

"Troy, Daniella, come on we are going to grab something to eat before our next flight," Zeke said. When they boarded the flight they were in the same seats they had the last time, Troy was in between Daniella and Gabriella. Daniella looked out the window and suddenly got freaked out.

"Um Troy?"

"Yea?"

"Can you switch seats with me? Sitting next to this window at night is bringing back memories of that freaky as hell Twilight Zone episode," she asked keeping her eyes outside the window.

"No." Troy got up.

"Awe Troy, I wanted to talk to you," Gabriella said.

"We'll talk when we get to the resort." They switched seats and got ready for the longest flight, three in a half hours from Dallas to Miami. **(Hey I live there! Miami that is…K back to the story). **After taking off Troy lifted the arm rest between him and Daniella and put his arm around her. "Are you ready to go to sleep?" he asked her.

"Yup." She put on her hoodie and he put his arm around her and pulled her closer and they both fell asleep.

Gabriella saw Daniella's notebook sticking out from her bag. Both Daniella and Troy were sleeping so she slowly leaned forward and picked it up. She opened it up and started flipping through the pages. There were pictures of all her friends even some of Gabriella. As she got to the middle she started seeing more pictures of Troy. Some of them had captions like "so close and yet so far" or "I wanted you but she got you" and Gabriella knew that the "she" was her. Then she came across a picture that startled her. It was Daniella in the hospital bed, unconscious, and Gabriella standing over her, from her lips came "wake up soon sister, I want to get you back". Gabriella's eyes widened.

'_I wonder what she thought about that. She wasn't supposed to hear me say that, in fact she wasn't supposed to hear anything at all. Whatever, this isn't going to stop me. Look at her, all over Troy. He was mine before she got here and he is going to be mine again.'_ She glared at Daniella then slowly put the notebook back. When they got to Miami they had to run to the terminal because the flight left fifteen minutes after they arrived.

"Finally, last one," Kelsi said. Jason was literally carrying her to the terminal because of how tired she was. Sharpay came up to Daniella.

"Enjoying your flights?" she asked.

"Well the first one sucked because Gabriella took Troy's seat and he couldn't sit next to me and I slept through the second one."

"Yea I did a little of that too."

"Yea well I'm going to be doing a lot of that when we get to the resort."

"So then enjoy this flight with Troy, I happen to know that this flight has two seats on each side and Ryan is going to sit with Gabriella so you guys need to go up front and sit together before she gets near you guys, go, Ryan will distract her."

"Ok." Daniella caught up with Troy and grabbed his hand. When they boarded the plane they quickly found their seats and sat down.

"Guess we won't be sitting with each other again," Gabriella said as she passed by their row.

"Yea that sucks, see you when we land," Daniella said. Gabriella gave her a fake smile and kept walking, Ryan giving her a thumbs up as he passed by.

"So we're finally alone," Troy said.

"Yea, finally." They leaned forward and started to kiss.

"Break it up kids and put on your seatbelts," the pilot said as he made his way to the cockpit. Troy and Daniella split up and burst into laughter when he was out of sight. They talked for the duration of the flight which wasn't very long and were all glad to finally arrive. They took a shuttle bus to the resort and when the car doors opened a native in an Atlantis uniform stood in front of them with a bright smile.

"Hello," he said with his accent, "and welcome to Atlantis."

**I like that one…anyways I am going to make spring break one big chapter so it might take me a little longer to write it but I will get it to you as soon as possible…you know you love me, StoRYbeE**


	10. Spring Break Part 1

Ohhh… Spring break time…Hello and welcome to Atlantis…Woo! Here it goes… 

"Thank you sir," Chad said. He got out of the bus.

"Follow me," the man, whose nametag read Lenny, said. They followed him into the resort and the elaborately decorated lobby.

"This place is so beautiful, the last time I was here I was eleven, the last family vacation," Daniella said.

"Hey Taylor and I are going to go check us in so wait here," Chad said before walking over to the check in counter.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Daniella said.

"I'll go with you," Sharpay said. They got up and walked across the lobby to the bathroom. Gabriella took advantage and sat down next to Troy.

"Hey Troy," she said.

"Hey," he said.

"So I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we could hang out, go down the slides together or ride the jet skis or something."

"Well I'm going to see what Daniella wants to do."

'_This isn't working,'_ she thought. _'I know, if I pretend to be nice to Daniella then Troy will think that I do care about her and when Daniella tries to tell him that I am just doing it to get his attention he will get mad and will come running back to me. Perfect.'_

"Yea, of course you have to ask Daniella what she wants to do, I mean she is your girlfriend, just let me know and we can all do it together, we should bond as sisters anyway."

"Yea, maybe you guys should."

"Thanks for getting Gabriella to sit with Ryan in the plane," Daniella said to Sharpay.

"No problem, I saw how she was bugging you, it was bugging me." They laughed. They left the bathroom just as Chad and Taylor were making their way back with the room keys.

"Ok so do we have everyone here?" Chad asked.

"Yup."

"Ok so we have three rooms and they are all right next to each other in the Royal Towers, in all the rooms we have one master bedroom and then another regular room which is optional so in one of them we didn't get it. In one room we have Taylor and me, and Jason and Kelsi. In another we have Troy and Daniella and Sharpay and Zeke and then there is Ryan and Gabriella in one."

"I wanted to be with my sister and Troy," Gabriella complained.

"The rooms are only to sleep, we are not going to be spending all our time there," Daniella said.

"What did I ever do to you Daniella? Why don't you want me in the room?" she asked as innocently as possible.

"Look Gabriella, we'll all hang out tomorrow, right now I'm really tired so we'll see you tomorrow, Chad our keys?" Troy asked. Gabriella's jaw dropped. This was going to be harder than she thought. She watched as Troy put his arm around Daniella and then walked down to the elevators with her, Sharpay and Zeke right behind them.

"Oh my gosh, this room is so sweet," Zeke said when they walked into the suite. It really was nice with a dining room, a living room a nice kitchen and the rooms were nice.

"Alright so who is taking the king sized bed?" Troy asked.

"Well I like to be close to Sharpay so we'll take the queen," Zeke said before kissing her.

"What a line," Troy said. He moved his and Daniella's bags into their room and laid down on the bed. "I am so tired," he said. She laid down next to him.

"I think I know how you feel." She closed her eyes.

"You know Gabriella wanted to hang out with us tomorrow, she said she wanted to bond with you, what do you think about that?" she didn't answer. "Daniella?" he looked at her and she was asleep. He smiled and kissed her head then fell asleep.

Gabriella walked into her room and had to admit that it was nice. She put her bags in the master bedroom and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey I guess our room is connected to Troy and Daniella's," Ryan said. Gabriella quickly walked out of the bathroom and looked at the connecting door. She waited for Ryan to walk out of the room before opening it. Unfortunately there was another door on the other side, which had to be opened from Troy's side. She closed the door and went to bed.

"Troy, Daniella, rise and shine," Sharpay said the following morning. "It's a beautiful day here in the Bahamas," she said. She pulled open the balcony curtains and opened the doors letting the sound of the ocean fill the room. Troy looked over at Daniella.

"Good morning," he said.

"Hi."

"Ok, so get up and put on your bathing suits, we have a whole bunch of slides calling our names down there," Zeke said. He and Sharpay were already in their swim gear. Daniella and Troy got out of bed and got ready.

"That 'Leap of Faith' slide is calling my name," Daniella said about the almost vertical sixty-foot slide. She walked into the bathroom and pushed the door forward so she could hear Troy talk as she changed into her bathing suit.

"Yea well Chad and I have been waiting to race down the challenger slides."

"I am not surprised."

"Zeke can you get that?" Sharpay said when there was a knock on their door.

"Yea." He opened the door and everybody walked in.

"Are you guys ready?" Chad asked.

"Troy and Daniella are changing, they'll be right out," Sharpay said.

"Are you done changing?" Daniella asked Troy before she walked out of the bathroom.

"Yea." She walked out in a bikini top and boy board shorts.

"I don't do the whole going down slides in a bikini bottom." He started laughing.

"Let me guess, somebody's bottom flew off."

"Not mine, Gabriella's." he started laughing even harder.

"Yea, I know." They walked out of the room hand in hand.

"Finally," Chad said. "Come on Troy, we're still on for the challenger slides."

"I know."

"OK let's go," Jason said. They spent the day in the resort on the slides and then did the banana boat in the beach. That night they took a walk around the resort after dinner then went to bed waking up early the next day for a snorkeling tour then went into town for some shopping. That night Troy and Daniella were in their room, hitting the sack early because they were riding jet skis and then swimming with the dolphins the next day.

"So can I look at your notebook now? Troy asked Daniella. She was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"No!" she yelled. She ran out of the room and snatched the book out of his hand. He was a littler surprised by the reaction. "Sorry, there are just a couple of things in here that I don't want you to see…yet."

"Ok." He turned the TV on and sat back. Daniella was about to lie down in the bed when there was a knock from the connecting door. She opened the door to Gabriella.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Troy," she said completely ignoring Daniella's question. "Ryan is downstairs at this party and I don't want to be alone in the room, can I stay here with you until he comes back?" she asked. Troy looked at Daniella and then at Gabriella. He couldn't say no, it just wasn't Troy.

"Yea, I guess so." Daniella shook her head and Gabriella walked in. Daniella laid down in bed and Gabriella came over and got in the middle.

"Um, Gabriella?"

"Yea? Oh I don't like the edge."

"Oh ok," Daniella said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked.

"I'm going next door to Gabbi's room. She can stay here with you and I'll say over there and sleep with Ryan, goodnight," she said in a pissed off tone.

"Night," Gabbi said with a smile.

"No, Daniella," Troy said. Daniella ignored him and closed the door.

"So Troy, what are you watching?"

"Um, I think I am just going to go to sleep," he said turning the TV off.

"Ok." She laid down and smiled at him. Troy sat up.

"Sorry but this doesn't feel right, I'm going to sleep on the couch next to the balcony," Troy said.

"It's ok you can still sleep up here."

"No, don't worry I'll be fine here." He ended the discussion by lying down and saying goodnight. Gabriella was a little disappointed that he didn't sleep in the same bed with her but was satisfied that she got Daniella out of the room.

The following morning when Troy got up the connecting door was open. He sat up and looked into the bathroom. Gabriella was out of the room and Daniella was standing in the bathroom picking up her hair in a ponytail, wearing a red short sleeve wetsuit top with the word billabong in black and a black bathing suit bottom. She walked out of the bathroom and put on black Bermudas and slipped into black flip-flops. Troy stood up and closed the door.

"Daniella can we talk about last night?" he asked.

"What is there to talk about?"

"I'm sorry, I should have said no to Gabriella, it's just hard for me to say no to anybody."

"I'm sorry that you are such a pushover," Daniella said.

"Whoa, Danni come on, I'm sorry, can we just forget about it? I promise it won't happen again."

"Ok, fine. Now go change, you woke up late." He changed into his bathing suit and they were out the door. "Chad said to meet up by the jet skis," Daniella said. Once the entire group was out the rented the jet skis. Kelsi and Sharpay decided to ride along with Jason and Zeke because they didn't want to risk getting hurt even though having them drive was probably worse.

"Alright so are you sure you know how to drive one of these?" Troy asked Daniella.

Her response: she took off. They had a blast with the jet skis and headed to the dolphins afterwards.

"ok so what you are going to do is stand next to each other and look up, they are going jump right over you," and instructor said to Troy and Daniella.

"Ok." They did as they were told and looked up.

"Ah!" Daniella said as the dolphins jumped over them. "That was so awesome. They took turns being carried by the dolphins and then headed to lunch and back to their rooms.

"That definitely beat the banana boat," Jason said when they got to Ryan and Gabriella's room.

"So tomorrow why don't we take it easy and do the slides again and then do some activities in the resort?" Chad asked.

"Ok." They agreed and went to dinner.

The next day after spending about two hours by the pool they went to the 'Lagoon Bar and Grill' for lunch.

"I'm going to do a pottery class after this," Taylor said.

"We're going with you," Kelsi and Jason said.

"And how about 'Carmine's' for dinner tonight?" Chad asked.

"Chad we haven't even ordered our lunch yet," Taylor said.

"Well I like to plan ahead."

"I think we should concentrate on now and let later happen on its own," Daniella said.

"I agree with her," Taylor said.

"Yea Daniella that's a good idea," Gabriella suddenly said.

"I'm glad you agree with her Gabriella," Troy said with a smile.

"Why thank you Troy."

"I'm not that hungry so I'm going to go wander," Daniella said.

"She stood up.

"Wait, do you want me to go with you?" Troy asked.

"No, stay, its ok." She smiled and then left.

"Troy you idiot, you are supposed to go with her even though she says no," Chad said.

"But he didn't so leave him alone," Gabriella said. Chad looked at her and then rolled his eyes.

'_Maybe I should have gone? What if something is wrong?_' Troy thought. _'I'll talk to her about it later after dinner. ' _He looked over at Gabriella and she smiled at him, he gave her a weak smile and then turned to the conversation Chad was having with Jason.

Daniella walked into the Coral Towers and down the Reef Wing and saw the library. She walked in and it was empty. She browsed through the isles of books and picked one up. As she made her way out of the isles she came across a beautiful view of a waterscape. She put the book down and walked out of the library.

The gang had already gotten their food and were eating and talking. Troy saw somebody pass by from the corner of his eye. He looked over and Daniella was walking fast in the direction of their room. He let her go and kept eating. Five minutes later she passed by again, this time with something in her hand.

"Ok guys I need to go, I'll see you later," Troy said. He got up and went the same way Daniella had gone. He walked down a hallway that looked like a cave and ran into the library. He opened the door and quietly stepped in. There were a few people sitting on the couches reading. He walked up to the librarian.

"Excuse me is there a pretty girl in here with dark hair?" he asked.

"If it's the same girl I think you are talking about she is sitting by the window behind those bookshelves."

"Thank you." He walked over to the window and saw Daniella. She was sitting in a big chair drawing. He walked over and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Finished eating already?" she asked.

"Yea."

"Ok."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope."

It sure does sound like something is wrong."

"Everything is fine Troy."

"Daniella, come on, I know when something is up." She looked at him.

"Ok, haven't you noticed something weird going on with Gabriella?"

"What?"

"Like she is suddenly being nice to me, like she actually cares and isn't mad."

"Maybe she got over it." Daniella shook her head.

"No, she wouldn't have, I think she is doing it on purpose. There's something behind that fake smile."

"Are you saying that she is putting up an act?"

"Yea and I think it's all to win you over."

"No, I don't think Gabriella is capable of doing that."

"Troy you don't know what Gabriella is capable of."

"Come on Daniella, she is your sister."

"And I love her, but when she gets like this I don't want to have anything to do with her, you just don't understand Troy."

"No I think I do understand, and I don't think you should doubt your sister and maybe you should get over yourself because not everyone is out to get you, and to think that your sister is, is just wrong." Daniella stared at him with a blank expression. She slowly closed her notebook and got up. She started towards the door. Troy got up and ran after her. As she was walking out of the Coral Towers everyone was getting up from the table.

"Hey guys over here," Zeke said.

"Daniella, I'm sorry," Troy said. He put his hand on her shoulder but she pushed it off.

"That doesn't look good," Chad said.

"Daniella please, let's not do this." He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Let go of me Troy!" she said pushing him off.

"That is definitely not good," Sharpay said. She went after Daniella.

'_You're right Sharpay, that's not good, that's perfect,' _Gabriella thought with an evil smile. Chad walked out of the restaurant and over to Troy.

"Man, do I even want to know what idiotic gesture you pulled this time?" Chad asked Troy.

"I said some things I definitely shouldn't have said." Gabriella walked down and hugged Troy.

"Oh my gosh Troy, what did she do? Are you ok? Don't worry I'm here for you."

"Well you're kind of the reason this happened."

"Me?" she asked.

"Yea."

"How does Gabriella tie into this?"

"Well she said some things and I kind of defended you."

"Oh you did Troy? Thank you so much, I don't even want to know what she was saying about me." Chad rolled his eyes again.

"Troy you need to go and talk to her," Chad said.

"Shut up Chad, cant you see he is hurting?" Gabriella said, wrapping his arms around Troy. "Come on Troy, let's go for a walk to get your mind off of Daniella," she said dragging him off.

"Sometimes Troy amazes me as to how clueless he is," Chad said.

When Daniella got to her room she showered and put on boy jeans, a Ramones t-shirt and black Prison sneakers.

"Daniella what happened?" Sharpay asked.

"He defended Gabriella and told me to get over myself. He doesn't believe me when I tell him that this is all an act she is putting on just to win hi over."

"He told you to get over yourself?"

"Yea and he sounded really serious. What a great vacation this is turning out to be," she said sarcastically.

"No, everything is going to be alright, really."

"Yea I really don't think so."

"Yea I think so. Whatever Gabriella is trying to pull isn't going to work. She was so different when she first got here."

"Yea well I guess I bring out her competitive evil side." Sharpay walked over to the balcony and fixed her eyes on something below. "What are you looking at?" Daniella asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Right." She walked over to the balcony and looked to where Sharpay was looking. Troy and Gabriella were walking together. "Now that I am mad at him she is trying to take him, I am not going to let her do that." She turned around and ran out of the room.

"Troy you don't need to feel bad for her, she has only been causing trouble since she got here," Gabriella said. Troy kept quiet. "Come on; remember how much fun we used to have together?"

"Troy?" somebody said from behind. He and Gabriella turned around.

"Daniella we are trying to have a conversation here, do you mind?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, actually, I do mind." Daniella said.

"Excuse me?"

"Gabriella I understand that you are upset that you and Troy broke up but that doesn't give you the right to try to get him to break up with me."

"Well I should do to you what you did to me."

"I didn't do anything to you."

"Yea right, Daniella you have liked Troy since the minute you got here."

"Yea, you're right, I have liked him but after here asked you to be his girlfriend I stopped talking to him completely."

"That's why I found a stack of your drawings in his locker."

"He didn't know those were from me until the day of the talent show. Gabbi you're my sister, yea I might take your make up and some of your clothes but I would never try to take your boyfriend away."

"Yea right, all you ever Troy to do is make me look bad, but you know what Daniella? I'm not the bad one, you're the one running of and sniffing cocaine and smoking pot."

"Ok I haven't done any of those things in a while. I can't believe you would even bring that up."

"Troy isn't interested in girls like that, like he said at the dance, he doesn't like anything about you." Daniella looked at Troy who was too shocked by what Gabriella had just said to say anything.

"I guess what she just said is true." Tears started falling from her eyes. She turned around and started running back to the room. Troy took off.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled, running after him.

"Daniella, I am so sorry, I just didn't know what to say. Today after I said those things in the library I wanted to take them back but I couldn't and I guess that's why I didn't say anything, because I didn't know what to say. I know that it may be hard because Gabriella keeps trying to interfere but I just got you and I don't want to lose you, please Danni, I can't deny my feelings for you and I won't let go of you." Daniella walked up to him and put her forehead to his. He kissed it and put his arms around her. "I promise to never hurt you again."

"That's a tough promise to keep."

"For you I'll do anything." He kept his arms around her for a while longer then they walked back inside and up to the room to meet up with everyone else.

**K, I know I said I was going to make spring break one whole chapter but it would have been way too long so I'm breaking it up into two…Oh and I want to know what would be better, if I finished the story after spring break or if I finished at the end of he school year…sequel? Yes or no? **


	11. Spring Break Part 2

**And now we have…Spring Break Part 2!**

"I was thinking that when we are done here I can take you somewhere," Troy said to Daniella as they walked to dinner.

"And where might that be?"

"Oh well it's a surprise."

"A surprise, really?"

"Yea and you're going to have to bring your notebook too."

"Ok, sounds a little weird but I'll go." He smiled and put his arm around her as they walked into 'Carmine's', an Italian restaurant in the resort.

"Any plans for after dinner?" Chad asked the table.

"Daniella and I are going somewhere," Troy said.

"Where?" Gabriella asked.

"Well it's a surprise, for her."

"And can we stop talking about it because I really want to know what it is," Daniella said.

**After dinner**

"Ok well you two have fun, where ever you are going," Zeke said as Daniella as Troy parted the group.

"We will," Troy said. He turned to Daniella. "Blindfold time."

"What?"

"You have to put it on."

"Ok but if you try anything I can scream really loud."

"A chance I am willing to take." she hit him in the stomach. "I was just kidding." He started walking and she was completely clueless as to where they were going. "Watch your step," Troy said.

"Ok so we are on a boat. Troy Bolton, are you planning on drowning me?"

"No, Daniella, now we are almost there, ok you can stop here sir," Troy said to the man driving the boat. He turned Daniella around and took the blindfold off.

"Wow," Daniella said at the sight. It was the Royal Towers lit up and beautiful. Troy handed her her notebook.

"Now I would like you to draw that."

"Ok." She started drawing and was finished in half an hour. "How's that?"

"Incredible."

"Thanks." She put the notebook down. "So did you only bring me out here to draw this?"

"Well," he sat down next to her. "I suppose we can get closer and…" they started kissing, underneath the moonlight. **(A little corny but I decided to throw it in there).**

Ryan walked into his room and Gabriella was sitting on the bed staring at the blank TV screen.

"What's wrong Gabbi?" he asked.

"I really messed up with Troy today, and I think I messed with Daniella so badly that she is going to hate me for life." He sat down next to her.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have tried to sabotage their relationship every minute of the day and just been happy that they both found somebody that they really liked, that wouldn't have happened."

"Yea well I realized that now, I guess I just didn't want to let go of Troy. I thought that if I kept trying he would leave Daniella and come back to me which is why I would continue telling him about Daniella's past; thinking that if he knew how bad she was he wouldn't want to deal with her."

"But Gabriella, Daniella isn't like that anymore and I don't even think it mattered because Troy still continued liking her."

"And the sad thing is that I don't even like Troy anymore, I just kept going just so Daniella wouldn't have him anymore."

"Daniella's, your sister, why would you do that to her?"

"Because I'm a crappy sister." She let her head fall in shame. Ryan put his arm around her.

"I'm sure if you apologize she will forgive you."

"Daniella isn't the right person to piss off; I'm not sure she will."

"Just tell her the truth, she'll understand."

"Thanks Ryan, I know this must be hard for you since you and Daniella are like best friends."

"No problem and just because I am her friend doesn't mean that I'm still not yours."

"And Sharpay?"

"We'll see what happens once you took to Daniella." They laughed and turned the TV on.

"So Taylor," Chad called from inside the room. She was standing outside on the balcony. "How was that pottery class you guys took?"

"It was fun; I have my pot on bedside table."

"You call this a pot?"

"Chad you're so…oh look who's coming back towards the room," Taylor said. Chad walked out and looked down. Troy and Daniella were walking back, kissing as they walked.

"I guess that little surprise went well," Chad said.

"Yea, and I'm going to go and get the details right now, I'll be back later," Taylor said. She grabbed Kelsi and they walked over to Sharpay's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Taylor," she said.

"Hey, so I was standing on the balcony and I saw Troy and Daniella on their way up totally all over each other, so I want to know what happened. Zeke you can go to my room with the guys and grab Ryan on the way."

"Why?" he asked.

"Do you really want to listen to our girl talk?"

"I'm gone," he said quickly walking out the door.

"Hey Ryan," Zeke said when Ryan opened the door.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well I kind of got kicked out of the room because all the girls our planning on asking Daniella about what happened with her and Troy so us guys are going to be in Chad's room."

"Ok." He was about to walk out the door but then remembered Gabriella. She was standing in the doorway. He walked over to her.

"Go now."

"I don't know."

"Gabbi, just do it." She nodded and walked out of the room just in time to see Troy and Daniella walk out of the elevator. She stood by the door and waited for them to notice her.

"Oh, Gabriella," Daniella said.

"Hi, um can I talk to you? Please?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea, Troy I'll see you in there." Troy walked into the room.

"I want off by saying I'm sorry and…" Troy quickly walked out of the room.

"I have been kicked out of the room," he said.

"Ok."

"I'll be in Chad's." He left.

"Anyways, I am so sorry. I seriously have no idea what got into me. I guess when I saw how Troy looked at you for the first time I freaked. That's why I said that think about the smoking in the park, because he was giving you so much attention and I got jealous. And then he asked me out and I got over it but when he broke up with me I blamed you and by the way I am really sorry about slapping you. And in the hospital, I know you heard what I said and I wish I hadn't said those things I was just going through a rough time." As Gabriella spoke Daniella just listened. "I am really sorry Daniella and I hope you can forgive me but if you don't want to I completely understand." Daniella was silent for a few minutes.

"Of course I forgive you, but you have to promise me that you are not going to do this anymore because I didn't feel like your sister for a while and I missed my sister." Gabriella hugged Daniella.

"So we're good?"

"Yea, we're good."

"Great, now let's go inside and find out what happened with you and Troy the girls are waiting."

"Oh you guys are so nosey," Daniella said as they walked into the room.

"So how'd it go with Daniella?" Chad asked Troy when he walked into the room.

"It went great; I took her out on a boat and then had her draw the view of the resort which was really nice from there and then you know we sat there."

"Yea with your lips attached."

"Funny man, I really like Daniella and I wanted to do something special for her."

"And Gabriella?" Jason asked.

"What about her? There is nothing going on with her, in fact with the way she is acting right now I'm not sure that I even want to be her friend," Troy said.

"Well she feels bad for what she has been doing," Ryan said. "She was planning on apologizing to Daniella now."

"Well let's hope she does."

"That is so cute!" Sharpay and Taylor screamed at the same time when Daniella told them what Troy took her to do.

"Yea, it's the nicest thing a guy has ever done for me," Daniella said.

"You and Troy are good together," Kelsi said cautiously, she didn't want to upset Gabriella. Gabriella noticed her looking at her and laughed.

"Kelsi you don't have to worry about me and Troy, I'm over him."

"Ok."

"So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?"

"Let's go sailing," Sharpay said.

"That sounds like fun."

"Ok so we're doing that tomorrow." They went over to the guys and ran the plan by them and the next day did just that. On Thursday the girls spent the day at the Mandara Spa and the boys on the beach playing volleyball and then doing some laps in the pool.

"So I heard they were having a teen party here in the resort," Chad said as he and Taylor got ready for dinner.

"Oh, we should go, we'll tell everyone at dinner." Once they were all sitting at the dinner table Taylor brought it up. "So there is a teen party here in the resort tonight, do you guys all want to go?" she asked.

"Yea," everyone said.

"Ok, so I guess we can head over there after dinner."

"After we pass by the room to change," Daniella said. She was wearing a red dress with heels because they were eating at a really fancy restaurant.

"Ok." After dinner Daniella changed into a patchwork dress with olive braided flats.

"Well doesn't someone look adorable," Sharpay said when she walked out of the room. Daniella smiled and waited for Troy to come out. He was wearing jeans, a white long sleeve shirt and Air Force ones. He grabbed Daniella's hand and kissed her.

"Ok let's go." The party was filled with kids their age and the music was great.

"Do you want to dance?" Troy asked Daniella.

"Come on." They walked out to the dance floor and Sharpay and Zeke joined them a little later.

"Ok girls, so we have many guys here but none of them suit me," Claire said to her friends. She was spending her spring break in the Bahamas as well but staying in a different resort. Claire was known to be a bitch and she knew it and didn't care. She was with a group of her girl friends and they were scouting out the guys at 'Dragons'.

"Well you'll find somebody," her friend, Amanda, assured her. They continued walking around.

"And now its time for a slow jam," the DJ said.

"So we leave tomorrow," Troy said as he put his arms around Daniella.

"Yea, but I'm ok with that."

"You're not going to miss any of this?"

"No because as long as I have you I'm fine." He leaned forward and kissed her. "Alright well I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick," Daniella said when they song ended.

"Alright, I'll go get us some smoothies."

"Great." Daniella walked started walking out and ran into Gabriella and they went together.

"Anything girls?" Claire asked.

"Nope."

"Stop, I think I got one," she said looking at the bar. "I'll give you the details later girls." She walked over.

"Thanks," Troy said as his smoothies were handed to him.

"Hi," somebody said from behind. He turned around and a girl with way too tight clothes was smiling at him.

"Hi," he quickly said.

"So what's your name?"

"Troy."

"I'm Claire."

"Where are you from?"

"Albuquerque."

"Oh, you go to East High by any chance?"

"Yea why?"

"No reason."

"Ok." He tried to walk away but she stopped him.

"So want to dance?"

"Actually I'm…"

"Great." She grabbed the smoothies and took a sip of one before putting them down and dragging Troy to the dance floor.

"So how's everything with Troy?" Gabriella asked Daniella.

"Great." She paused. "I am so glad we are ok again, I missed talking to my sister."

"Me too, come on lets go back." They started back to the party. They made their way in fine but Daniella stopped as they got close to the dance floor. "What's wrong?"

"Its Troy," Daniella said, looking at Troy with Claire.

"Daniella he doesn't look like he is into it," Gabriella said. Daniella shook her head and walked over.

"Hi Troy," she said.

"Daniella, thank god," he said, the second part only low enough for Daniella to hear.

"Excuse me, we were dancing here," Claire said.

"Oh sorry, who are you?" Daniella asked.

"Claire, and Troy and I were dancing."

"And now you're done dancing," Daniella said.

"Um, who do you think you are?"

"His girlfriend."

"So?" Claire asked coolly, as if she didn't care. Troy noticed Daniella's fist curl up, he quickly put his arm around her.

"Ok we have to go now, bye.," he said walking away with Daniella.

"We'll see each other again Troy, you can count on that," Claire said with an evil smile. **(Don't forget her, trust me.)**

"What was that all about?" Gabriella asked Troy and Daniella.

"Some chick that would continue flirting with Troy even though I was right there."

"Oh one of those."

"Yea, and if I wouldn't have taken Daniella away Claire's face would probably be in the lobby right now," Troy said.

"Dumb bitch," Daniella mumbled under her breath.

"Ok, well we are done with that, come on, lets continue dancing." They walked back out to the dance floor.

"So did you get his phone number?" Amanda asked Claire when she walked back to her friends.

"I didn't need it, I'm going to be seeing Troy very soon."

Ryan saw Gabriella walk out of the party and into the lobby. He followed her out and then called to her.

"Gabbi wait up," he said.

"Oh hey Ryan."

"Hey, um can we take a walk outside?"

"Sure." They walked outside and down to the beach. "So what's up?"

"I don't know how to say this, because I have never told anybody so upfront but I like you Gabbi, I like you a lot and I had to tell you because I have liked you for a while now." He didn't get a verbal reply; Gabriella just put her arms around him and kissed him.

"Can you guess what that meant?" she asked.

"That you don't like me?" they laughed and kissed again before walking inside.

"Guys you have to see it, Gabriella and Ryan are holding hands, they are so together!" Taylor squealed. Daniella looked across the room to the two sitting in a cozy corner with their faces inches apart.

"So I guess she really is over you Troy, will you be able to live?" Daniella asked. He kissed her. "Well I guess you can." After spending a while more at the party they went up to bed and spent the next day at the pool and played some tennis before packing up and heading to the airport, they were soon on their way back to Albuquerque.

**Yey! They are going back to Albuquerque! I love writing from there…I have been there its really cool, anyways, I still want your sequel suggestions…StoRYbeE**


	12. Love Is In The Air

**Back home…finally**

"It is so good to be home," Daniella said as they walked out of the terminal. "This hour change really gets me tired," she said.

"Hey there you guys are," Jack Bolton said as the kids made their way towards the parents.

"Hey mom," Gabriella said as she hugged her mother.

"Hello dear," Dianna said. "And Daniella?"

"Making her way over with Troy, she's falling asleep in his arms." Ryan walked over and grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"Oh and what's this?" Dianna asked with a smile.

"This vacation opened my eyes to new things," Gabriella said.

"Well I'm glad they did and hello Daniella."

"What's up mom?" They picked up their bags and made their way to the parking lot all going home.

"Well I see that the sisters are finally speaking again," Dianna said the following morning when Daniella and Gabriella walked down the stairs together.

"Yea, Gabriella was just brain dead for a few weeks, but she's over it now," Daniella said.

"And how are you getting to school today?" somebody beeped outside.

"There's Sharpay," Daniella said.

"Bye mom," they said at the same time, giving their mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello there Montez sisters," Sharpay said as they got into her brand new BMW. Gabriella sat in the back with Ryan and they left to school.

"Alright we're here tonsil hockey players," Daniella said as she got out of the car. She walked quickly into school hoping Troy was already there.

Troy walked into East High ready to finish the year. He saw Daniella putting her books in her locker and slowly walked up behind her.

"Hey," he said putting his arms around her. She turned around and hugged him.

"I missed you," she said.

"Yea I missed you too. Being away from you for one night was pretty difficult, considering that we spent all of last week together." She closed her locker and they walked to class hand in hand.

"So what are you doing today after school?" Daniella asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Well there is this little band performing tonight in a little concert and I kind of wanted to go," Daniella said.

"You're talking about 'My Chemical Romance' aren't you?" she nodded excitedly.

"I got tickets a while back in New York and I was going to go with Gabriella but since she is so preoccupied with Ryan's tongue," she said loud enough for them to look up, "she isn't going to go, so what do you say?"

"I say yes!"

"Woo! Gerard Way here I come."

"Hey am I supposed to be jealous?" Troy asked.

"He has no competition." She pulled him over and kissed him.

"Ok class," Darbus started, but she looked at Troy and Daniella kissing.

"Bolton and Montez!" they quickly looked up.

"Sorry," Daniella said quietly.

"Like I was saying…" she stopped again.

"Evans and Montez! Well it seems like the Montez twins and their beaus can't keep their hands off each other, let's see how well that goes this afternoon in detention, two hours after school, in here."

"What?" Daniella practically yelled.

"Do you have something to say Daniella?" Darbus asked. Daniella opened her mouth but Troy covered it.

"We'll be there Mrs. Darbus, but can you please make it and hour in a half?"

"Well, fine but not a minute less."

"You got it." Troy removed his hand from Daniella's mouth and she glared at him. "If you would have opened your mouth you would have gotten detention for life." She shook her head and turned her head. He put his arm around her and was close to her neck when Darbus happened. She separated them for the rest of the class and in detention made them, along with Gabriella and Ryan write "I will not canoodle in class" five hundred times. The concert was great and before anybody knew it there was a week left of school.

"Almost done!" Daniella said as she walked into school on Monday. That Friday was their last day as juniors at East High.

"Four more days and we are seniors!" Zeke yelled.

"Woo!"

"Hey beautiful," Troy said to Daniella when he joined the group.

"Hello," she said kissing him. She and Troy had been together for almost two months now, their anniversary being the next day, and their relationship was only growing stronger.

"So are we still on for Wednesday night?" Troy asked. He had something special planned for their two month.

"Of course we are."

"Great, well I have a basketball meeting to go to so I'll see you after first."

"Ok." He kissed her and left. Once the school day was over Troy took Gabriella and Daniella home in his new car, a new Black Mustang: GT.

"Bye Troy," Gabriella said. She walked inside the house.

"I'll call you later," Troy said.

"Alright." They started kissing and were interrupted by a loud beep. They turned to the car next to them and Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke were smiling. "Ok, that's embarrassing, bye." She got out of the car and started walking up the driveway but quickly turned around and ran back to the car. She kissed Troy again. "Ok now I can go inside." She walked inside and he backed out and left.

"Did we interrupt?" Sharpay asked.

"Answer your own question," Daniella said. They all walked into the house and upstairs. That night Troy and Daniella fell asleep on the line and woke up together.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked her.

"Great knowing you were right there, although the snoring was a little annoying."

"I don't snore."

"Joking."

"Alright well I'll be picking you up soon."

"Ok." They hung up and got ready for school where they finished their finals.

"I don't know about you guys but I am not coming to school on Friday," Chad said.

"It's pointless to come tomorrow, Thursday and Friday," Daniella said.

"Well how about we all forget about Friday?" Troy asked.

"Picnic!" Taylor said.

"Perfect," Gabriella and Ryan said. They were almost as cute as Troy and Daniella.

"I have to go talk to my counselor, I'll see you tomorrow," Daniella said to Troy.

"Wait, you're not going to kiss me?" He asked when she skipped away.

"Nope, tomorrow!"

"I can't wait that long." She turned around and shrugged then ran off. Daniella was super excited about what Troy had planned for her, even though she had not idea hat it was. The day flew by quickly and he was soon picking her up at her house.

"Don't you look beautiful," he said when she opened the door to her house. She was wearing a brown mini bell dress with a lime green wrap-around tie right under the bra line, with skinny jeans that barely flared at the bottom with brown polka dotted flats.

"Thanks, you look great too."

"Alright so let's get going."

"Ok."

"But before you take another step you need to put this on."

"Another blindfold?"

"Yup." He put it on her and led her to the car. It wasn't a very long drive and when they arrived there was a scent that Daniella couldn't identify, but it was one that she knew well. They walked up a bunch of stairs and then back outside. "Ok." He took the blindfold off and they were in his "Secret but special thought".

"What?" Daniella asked with a smile. "What are we…" he gestured towards the table set up. He grabbed her hand and walked her over to it and they sat down.

"So do you like it?"

"Yea, it's beautiful." The decorations were subtle yet amazing; the little string of lights added a romantic feel and the table light made it fun.

"Well lets get started then, um waitress?"

"What?" Daniella asked. Sharpay suddenly showed up in a black and white outfit.

"Good evening, we start off dinner with the lady's favorite soup, French Onion," she said setting down the soup. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," Daniella said kind of confused. "Did you get all our friends to help?" Taylor appeared with her violin case.

"And now for the musical styling of 'Taylor'," she said before starting to play. Daniella enjoyed the dinner, especially the dessert which was made exclusively by Zeke and his baking skills. They were now sitting on the bench where Daniella had run off to the night of the talent show.

"Tonight has been the best night of my life," Daniella said to Troy.

"And just hearing you say that makes this the best night of my life and…" he paused. "I love you." Daniella sat there for a second.

'_Did I just hear that? Did Troy just say he loves me?_' she asked herself. She looked at him and he had the most sincere look on his face. He pushed the hair off her face and smiled.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I love you too," she said almost in a daze. He pulled her over and started kissing her.

"Ah!" Taylor quietly yelled. "That's it! They said it!" she said to everyone.

"What are they doing now?" Chad asked.

"What do you think they are doing?"

"Oh, never mind." She slowly climbed down the stairs and left them alone.

"I was so nervous earlier today," Troy said. "I was scared that I was going to choke and not say anything."

"Well you did and I don't think I have ever been happier." She leaned against him and hey stayed up there for a while longer, and even though they didn't speak a word it was still one of the best conversations they had ever had.


	13. Picnic, football and a few kisses

It was Friday morning and school was not an option for anybody.

"Picnic time!" Daniella yelled as she and Gabriella walked out the door and started towards the park. The same one they had gone to when she had just arrived.

"Hm, some memories are coming back," Gabriella said as they arrived.

"Yea, lets not bring those up, come on, I see Troy!" Daniella said breaking into a run and jumping into her boyfriends arms.

"Well isn't My Lovely Lady in a good mood today?" Troy said.

"Yes she defiantly is…I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her and put her down.

"Football time!" Chad yelled. He looked over at Daniella with a smile.

"I'm in!" She took her jacket off and ran over to the group.

"We're coming for ya!" Troy said to her. She winked at him and they got in position. The ball was passed to Daniella who ran it all the way down, again and again and again.

"We won, we won, we won!" she sang at the end of the game.

"She is so funny," Kelsi said.

"Living with her must be a riot," Sharpay said to Gabriella.

"It's like a twenty-four hour comedy show." The guys walked over to their girlfriends and sat down.

"It's going to be a great summer," Chad said.

"Yes it is," Gabriella said.

Troy and Daniella were a few feet apart. He was doing some heavy breathing and she was smiling at how cute he looked.

"Come over here and kiss me," he said to her.

"Out of breath?" she asked.

"You had me running."

"Well if you want to kiss me you're gonna have to run again!" she took off and he chased her. She ran around the park and came back to the party area and he grabbed her and pulled her down onto one of the picnic blankets. "You got me, anything you want to say?"

"I love you," he kissed her, "I love you," kiss, "I love you," kiss. Daniella started laughing but he kept going, "I love you," kiss," I love you," kiss, "I love you," kiss…

**The end…Sequel Time! Just so you know it's going to be titled "It Will Always Be Us" and it is going to be just as great as this one…you never know, I might make a series out of this…Be back soon with "It Will Always Be Us"…StoRYbeE**


	14. Deleted Scenes

Deleted scenes

This is in Atlantis and its in the library scene, its what I was planning to do instead of having Daniella walk out of the room without saying anything (Chapter 10) 

"Daniella, come on, I know when something is up," Troy said. She looked at him.

"Ok, haven't you noticed something weird going on with Gabriella?"

"What?"

"Like she is suddenly being nice to me, like she actually cares and isn't mad."

"Maybe she got over it." Daniella shook her head.

"No, she wouldn't have, I think she is doing it on purpose. There's something behind that fake smile."

"Are you saying that she is putting up an act?"

"Yea and I think it's all to win you over."

"No, I don't think Gabriella is capable of doing that."

"Troy you don't know what Gabriella is capable of."

"Come on Daniella, she is your sister."

"And I love her, but when she gets like this I don't want to have anything to do with her, you just don't understand Troy."

"No I think I do understand, and I don't think you should doubt your sister and maybe you should get over yourself because not everyone is out to get you, and to think that your sister is, is just wrong." Daniella stared at him with a blank expression.

She turned to the back of her notebook and ripped out a drawing.

"I told you that I forgot what other people said to me in the hospital but I lied, I remembered everything and everyone." She dropped the drawing on his lap face down and started walking away but turned around. "And a word of advice." He looked at her. "Stay away from me." She turned around and continued walking. Troy turned the picture over and it was Daniella in the hospital and Gabriella standing next to the bed. She had an evil glare on and the words coming out of her mouth were 'wake up soon sister, I want to get you back'. 

'Freaking idiot!' Troy thought. 'Why did you just trust her? She is your girlfriend, go get her.' He got up and ran out of the library.

This is right before the My Chemical Romance Concert in Chapter 12 

"Woo! Gerard Way here I come."

"Hey am I supposed to be jealous?" Troy asked.

"He has no competition." She pulled him over and kissed him.

"Ok class," Darbus started, but she looked at Troy and Daniella kissing.

"Bolton and Montez!" they quickly looked up.

"Sorry," Daniella said quietly.

"Like I was saying…" she stopped again.

"Evans and Montez! Well it seems like the Montez twins and their beaus can't keep their hands off each other, let's see how well that goes this afternoon in detention, two hours after school, in here."

"What?" Daniella practically yelled.

"Do you have something to say Daniella?" Darbus asked.

"Mrs. Darbus it's the MCR concert tonight, and with all do respect I think that MCR is way more important than detention."

"Oh my gosh," people in the class said.

"Well Mrs. Montez, with all do respect, I don't know how things are done in New York but here we do not speak to teachers like that."

"Dude chill out, I didn't mean it in a bad way, no need to bust a vein." Everyone had their jaws dropped.

"Dude? Chill out? Daniella who taught you to speak?"

"Well there was Ms. June, she was my kindergarten teacher, my dad, my mom and Full House, 'you got it dude'," she said, mimicking Michelle. Everyone laughed. "So anyways, can we simply do the detention tomorrow?"

"I show no special treatment for anybody."

"You know I used to think you were nice, Darbus…"

"Oh…" people cooed.

"But now I see that you are just like every other teacher."

"And what might that be?"

"Whoa Miss, come on, I can't say things like that out loud in class."

"You don't have to Daniella; you will be spending today and every other afternoon with me for the rest of the week."

"Again…What!"

"Daniella one more peep out of you and you are out of my class and into Principal Matsui's office."

"A threat? Impressive."

"That's it, you're out, I'm calling security." She pressed the P.A. button and asked for a security guard over the loudspeaker.

"Somebody call for me?" Larry, the security guard, asked.

"Yes. Will you escort Ms. Montez to the principal…" Daniella stood up, cutting Mrs. Darbus off.

"What's up Larry?" she asked doing a handshake with the man.

"Ms. Montez, what are you doing?"

"Bonding with my friend, you should see the handshake Matsui and I have, you see Mrs. Darbus, I have this school wired, there is really no point in sending me anywhere so how about we cut a little deal?" she asked sitting on top of Mrs. Darbus's desk, setting off gasps all over the room. "I'll do detention here with you today for an hour, and I will spend he entire hour drawing set designs for you and your little music shows."

"Little music shows? Daniella these are mu…"

"Musicales, yes I know and I honestly I'm sick of hearing about it and your 'Chapel of the Arts' or whatever you call that theater, and of course no disrespect for those singers out there because I love singing too but cut the lectures, seriously boring, so that's my deal. Come on Darbus, we can be friends and I can't be a great student, trust me, you wouldn't want it any other way." Darbus stood there for a second.

"Very well Daniella, but from now on we keep it respectful and I expect great designs from you."

"You got it." she jumped off the desk and sat back down. All eyes were still on her.

"I am going to step out for a moment," Darbus said. As soon as she walked out of the class everyone rushed to Daniella.

"How did you do that?"

"How could you do that? I'm too scared to say hi to her," one kid said.

"Ok, disperse," Daniella said. Everyone sat down in their seats. "That little conversation brought back old memories," she said.

"Never seen that side of you


End file.
